Living a Fairytale
by Trinnerti
Summary: Beauty and the Beast Hellsing style. AxS
1. Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the ones that followed my story: The mysterious calling. I'm still going to write that one, but when I have a better plotline ^^. This fanfiction is simply Beauty and the Beast, Hellsing style. It kept hanging in my head since all the babysitting on my nieces that always wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast sigh. I hope you enjoy!

Beast: Alucard

Father of Belle: Alexander Anderson

Belle: Seras

Cogsworth: Integra

Gaston: Jan Valentine

Mrs. Potts: Walter

Lumiere: Pip

The ancient: Helena

**Summary:** Beauty and the Beast Hellsing style. AxS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Living a Fairytale **

It was a dreadful night. The skies were darkened by clouds filled with thunder and rain, releasing their load down on the earth beneath them. A young woman made hastily her way towards the castle that doomed up from the skylines. She opened the black gate, made her way through the front yards and stood upon the porch of the castle. She knocked three times on the door with her left hand while her other hand kept a tight grip on her travelling cloak so it wouldn't be blown off her shoulders. She didn't need to wait long as the door opened and a man stepped in the doorway. His night raven hair reached his mid back. He wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots coming up to his knees and a red bowtie. His dark eyes took in the beautiful young woman standing in the door way before he finally locked his gaze with the young maiden named Helena.

"What can I do for you?"

The young woman shivered from the cold and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but could you give me shelter for one night?" She spoke softly. Alucard nodded, stepped away from the entrance so the woman had some space to walk into his castle. Helena thanked him gratefully and stayed the night.

Three nights had passed when another woman stumbled upon the castle seeking for shelter at such a poor weather as three days ago. But this time it was a poor elderly woman. When Alucard opened the door this time to answer the instant knocking upon his castle door he was greeted with the sight of an old woman, seeking for help.

"What can I do for you?"

The old shivered slightly from the cold, and reached out with one of her wrinkled hands. "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but could you give me shelter for one night? I'll be forever grateful.

The man snorted disgusted and pulled the door a bit closer than before. ""No way I'm going to let you into my castle," He hissed and with one more disapproving look at the helpless elderly woman he closed the door in front of her. But before he could close the door, an unknown force kept the door open. His eyes widened with shock when the elderly woman transformed into the beautiful young maiden he had given shelter three nights ago. She had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as his punishment he was transformed into a vampire, his staff turned into lifeless objects. The curse could be only released if a woman could unfreeze his icy heart. And if it didn't happen in the next 600 years, he would be doomed to walk the earth for eternity.

Years passed but no woman passed by that could unfreeze his cold heart. And slowly he lost his hope to ever turn back to be a human. Because who could ever love such a monster like him? 599 years passed without any success that was until faith decided to kick in...

**xXx**

The sun was already high in the sky, the birds chirping happily their song when the yelling voice of her adaptive father awoke Seras from her sleep. She grumbled softly, not wanting to leave the fussy and warm dream world. But another call of her name finally made her to open her blue eyes, blinking twice to get a clear view. She sat up in her bed and yawned sleepily, stretching her arms above her head.

"Yes father I'm up," She answered the last call of her father through her yawn. She threw off her sheets and quickly got dressed. Opening the door from her bedroom she didn't see her father in the living room as she expected. Just when she wanted to walk into the kitchen the front door opened and her father walked in, a bucket filled with milk in one hand.

"Good morning father," Seras said smiling as she took over the bucker and carried it into the kitchen.

"Good morning kitten," Alexander answered and sat down in one of the chairs as Seras was preparing breakfast for the two of them. When Seras was done she placed a plate before her father before grabbing the one she'd prepared for herself and setting herself down on the opposite side of her father. "So is there anything we need to discuss today?"

"No child, you're free to go into the city today. I only need to speak with the city elders," Alexander replied.

Seras looked up. "Is something wrong?" She didn't notice that Alexander stiffened at her question.

"There's a threat to our village. I only need to speak with them for security reasons." He noticed that Seras relaxed at his answer, and smiled relieved when she didn't ask further.

"I see you later today then father!" Seras smiled before she stood up, grabbed her basket and was already out of the door before her father could call her back.

"What about your breakfast?" Alexander yelled after her, but casting a look upon the plate he saw she was already finished. He shook his head smiling and cleaned up the table before making his way to the village elders.

Seras greeted the few people she knew in town and made a beeline towards the bookstore. She always loved to read, it was her favourite passing time. The soft jingling of the bell reached her ears as she opened the door to the bookstore. An elderly man appeared behind a bookcase. A smile appeared on the man's face as he saw his favourite costumer standing in his store.

"Good morning Seras."

"Good morning sir Fargason," replied Seras politely.

Fargason laughed heartily and the formal address and made his way towards the young maiden. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Peter, dear Seras?"

"One more time as always, Fargason," Seras replied with a wink. She grabbed the book she'd borrowed from his shop and gave it back to him. Peter raised his eyebrow amused and stared at the blond before him. "Already finished?" He asked with a smile.

Seras nodded but was already passed the elder man and up the ladder searching for a new book. "Got anything new?" She asked as she tapped her fingers along the rugs of the books, reading their titles.

"I'm afraid not."

"Doesn't matter," Seras shrugged and quickly found her favourite book, pulling it out of the closet. "I'll just borrow this one then." She handed the book to Peter who casted one look at the book before the smile on his face widened. "But my dear, you already read this one at least 10 times."

Seras sighed happily, looking if she was already lost in a dream world. "I know, but it's my favourite! The knights riding on their horses, the fights, the landscape, the castles…"

Fargason chuckled amused as he saw Seras describing the book with such passion. "You know what? If you like this book so much," He handed the book with a smile, "you can have it."

Seras eyes widened with surprise and went from the book back to her friend, to the book and then again to Peter. "Are you serious? I couldn't possibly..."

"Yes I'm serious; see it as my gift for you. Your father helped me a lot so making you happy I did him a favour back." He opened the door for Seras as she thanked him once more and slowly made her way back home to read the book she'd now possessed.

**xXx**

Alexander made his way through the church, greeted some villagers before slipping away in a small room where meetings where held. He nodded to the priest that was on duty and walked up the stairs to another room. He knocked three times on the door and waited for his queue to enter.

"Come in Anderson, we've been expecting you."

Taking in a deep breath Alexander opened the door and greeted his bishop, Enrico Maxwell. He closed the door firmly behind him before he sat down in front of the desk. Enrico closed the file he'd been working on, and rested his hands folded upon it.

"You probably already heard about the threat." Alexander nodded. "Good, then you know there have been already casualties among their villagers. All the bodies had the similar mark in their neck."

Alexander swallowed, knowing what kind of monster would do that. Enrico leaned back in his chair, his eyes hard as his voice resounded through the small room. "The pope wants you to relief us from this monster. Is that clear father Anderson?"

"Perfectly clear bishop."

Enrico nodded, and opened the file he was working on once again not looking up once more when he spoke for the last time. "Very well, you're dismissed."

Alexander nodded and quickly walked out of the small room. He leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath. He really didn't know how he could break such news to his daughter. He wiped the cold seat from his forehead and slowly made his way down. He said some prayers in his head before turning around and starting to walk back towards his home.

**xXx**

Seras sighed deeply as she noticed out of the corner of her eyes that the villagers were following her again. They always did when she was in town. She couldn't help it she'd like to read, and she always had an opinion on something if they asked. But it seemed that the villagers of her town found it strange that a female was reading all the time, and smart too. She groaned inwardly in her head as she heard to voice of the man she wanted desperately to avoid.

"Seras, dearest; why don't you come here for a moment?"

Seras sighed and closed the book with a snap. "Hello Jan, and no thanks. I need to hurry home."

Jan Valentine stepped out of the alley he was standing in, his brown hair blinking in the sunlight. He smiled brightly, showing off his perfect set of teeth. Near the fountain where three ladies stood, sighed dreamily at his smile but all what Seras could do was roll her eyes in annoyance. Jan Valentine was the best hunter in the village, and the strongest one too. Every maiden in the village wanted to marry him except for Seras, she only found him a nuisance. But unlucky for her, he seemed to have fallen in love with her.

"Aww, come on Seras. Don't you want to hug you're future husband?" He replied mockingly, his arms spread open to hug her against his chest. Seras being used to such unwanted attentions, dodged his arms.

"I'm not going to marry you Jan, you know that," Seras answered annoyed.

"Aw c'mon Seras, A quick hug? Peck on the cheek? Roll in the hay?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and reached out to touch her chest. Seras slapped his hand away, disgust by his request. But as she wanted to pull her hand back, Jan snatched her wrist; his fingers curled around her wrist and didn't have the attention to let go anytime soon.

"I said no Jan, let me go." Seras tried to twist her arm so she could escape, but her attempt was no use as the grip around her wrist simply tightened.

"Keep doing that dearest, it only makes me want you more." He let out a nasty chuckle, making Seras squirm.

"Let go of me!" Seras cried out, her eyes held panic and started to look around for help.

"Jan Valentine," a voice boomed behind the pair. Jan visibly flinched at the tone.

Seras immediately stopped moving, and grinned in a mock-evil way to Jan. She saw that Jan wasn't so tough now, he even was pale. "I told you, you should have let me go," She whispered.

"Let my daughter go at once. _Now._" His voice held no room for objections or apologies.

Whimpering slightly, Jan let go of Seras' wrist like he was burned by them and turned to run. However the priest was very speedy, and managed to snatch the edge of his shirt. "Never touch Seras again. Did I make myself clear?" Seras gulped unconsciously, her adoptive father could be really scary if he wanted to be.

Jan nodded so fast it almost seemed as if his head would fly off his neck, then scampered away like the little rat he was when father Anderson let go of him.

Once he was out of sight, Seras turned towards her father and smiled gratefully. She stepped forward and her arms already encircled his waist. "Thank you." She said it so fast and numerous times, she'd lost count. But she realised than Alexander wasn't responding into her hug like he always did when she hugged him. She pulled a bit back from her embrace and looked up at his face. With a small widening of her blue eyes, she gasped worried.

He was frowning and there was a distinctly angry look in his eyes. He didn't say anything to her then, nor on the way back towards their home. All evening he was silent and all he said to her was "Sleep well," when Seras went to bed. Seras almost couldn't close an eye as she worried over her father. But as the hours ticked by, her eyelids became too heavy for her to be held open, and slowly she fell asleep.

The next morning when Seras woke up, she blinked at the fell light that came from outside. She frowned confused. Alexander never let her sleep in, and judging the light in her room she slept into midday. She quickly raised from her bed, got dressed in her normal clothes and stepped into the living room.

"Father, are you there?" She called out. But like she'd expected she received no answer back.

He wasn't in the kitchen, small basement beneath their house or the garden. But when she checked their little stables she noticed that their horse Philippe was missing. She wandered back home and finally noticed the small letter lying on the table.

_Dear Seras,_

_The elders of the village send me away to deal with a threat for our village. I don't want to scare you, but there is a chance I come back injures, so if you could prepare the emergency items for me to use upon my return. I won't be away long._

_I'm sorry I was so unresponsive to you last night. I didn't want to worry you. Know that I care deeply for you and always carry you in my heart._

_Much love,_

_Alexander Anderson_

Seras putted the letter down and sighed. Well that was going to be a couple of sleepless nights waiting for her father to come back home safely. She won't be going into the village, not when Jan was wandering around there and now her father wasn't there to protect her. Well she could make herself busy with the chores in and around the house. God knows that the stable needs to be cleaned.

Putting a smile on her face she went to work, trying to keep her thoughts away from her father on a dangerous mission. And when the night fell, she lit a candle for him before curling up in his chair, a blanket covering her petite body. She watched the little flame entranced and slowly her eyes drifted close.

But when her blue eyes opened again to greet the new day, her father hadn't returned home. And to keep herself busy she started to clean out the house. And another day went by without the arrival of her father. And so the days continued, and slowly turned into a week. The nerves were killing her and now that there weren't any chores in the house to complete, she wandered to the small blossom field behind their backyard. She was sitting peacefully among the flowers, inhaling the fresh scents of them. A horse whine erupted through the air and broke the peaceful air around her. She turned around shocked and saw something moving by the border of the woods. She quickly stood up and dusted her apron from the grass haulms and ran towards the edge of the woods.

Fear clouded her mind as she prayed deeply that it wasn't the horse she thought it was. She whistled loudly, the whistle tune she always used when she called Philippe. And much to her dismay a light brown horse with a white stripe upon his nose and white manes trotted towards her, emerging from the woods. With one hand she grabbed the rains that hung loosely around his neck while with the other she started to pet his nose, trying to calm down the frightened animal.

"Philippe, where is father?" She acted horrid. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest, hoping; no begging that her father was save, unharmed. Philippe staggered a little, his brown eyes wide with fear. Seras continued to calm him down and when she thought he was calm enough she climbed on top of him. "Philippe, bring me to father, he may need our aid." Her voice trembled slightly as she let her emotions take the best of her. But soon she shook away the fear, and calmed herself. Her father could be hurt and she was the only one who could help.

She kicked Philippe slightly in the ribs, and the horse ran off into the direction he came from. Seras squeezed her eyes a little close against the wind blowing into her face with the speed she was going. Her head turning every way she could in hope to see her father. But as the night fell upon her, she still hadn't found her father.

She already lowered to a trot, not running in a full gallop anymore. She pushed away a low hanging branch that threatened to hit her head when she heard the howls of wolves. Philippe staggered a little, a small whine coming out of his mouth. Seras petted the slight frightened animal, her hand petting the neck of the animal. "Shh Philippe, we'll be alright."

She stirred her horse to the left when she came on a split in the road when the wolves sounded again. But this time it sounded really close. She turned her head abruptly and saw on the hills a black furred wolf, his canines showing as he growled at them. Seras gulped, her eyes widening at the sight. The animal howled once again and slowly Seras saw a few more of his kind standing behind him. Not wanting to waste time she turned her head back, kicked Philippe in the ribs and forced him quickly into a canter before it went over in a gallop. Even above the sound of hooves hitting the branched and leaves littered ground and the heaving breathing of the horse, Seras could hear the wolves chasing them. She bent low to the neck and dared to look behind. They were closing in fast.

She swallowed uncomfortably and quickly turned to look back ahead; whispering hushed encouraging sounds to Philippe to run faster. She ducked away for another low hanging branch as she raced through the woods. Seras gripped the reins tighter as before and willed that there would be a place to hide from the wolves. As if her prayers were heard, she could see a castle dooming out of the woods and coming bigger as they approached the building with high speed.

"Hurry Philippe, just a little further. I can see castle where we can hide."

The ears of Philippe flicked as if he heard the plea of his mistress and willed his legs to move even faster. When they were near the castle, Seras could see the stone walls surrounding the castle; the only opening was the black gates in the middle of the walls. The muddy ground she was riding on went over into stones, and only then Seras pulled slightly at the reins to slow her companion down. They stopped for the gates and Seras watched in awe at the massive castle standing before her.

Philippe started to get nervous it seemed as the animal started to whine, trampling with his legs as he wanted to flee. Seras quickly averted her eyes to her horse, pulling at the reins to try to clam him down. She stepped off and quickly leaned into his face to touch his nose. "Shh Philippe, calm down; calm Philippe. Everything's okay." But when she turned around she gasped at what she saw behind the black gates. She pushed it open without a second thought and kneeled down in front of the cross necklace her father always wore.

"Father?" She whispered out loud and turned her head towards the castle. She made her way towards the castle and pushed the front door open. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out. She moved in a little bit further, the big entrance door closed behind her without her aid.

"Father?" She called out once again. But just like the first times she called out, no reply came back. She searched through the hall ways, glancing at the portraits hanging on the wall in the progress.

"Father?" She walked further into the hall when suddenly a door behind her opened slightly. She didn't notice two strange shadows moving in the candle light; all she heard was stumbling. Pushing the door further open she called out once again.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please, I'm searching for my father." She moved further into the next hall, up the stairs. She strained her ears to catch any sound like she heard before, but no sound reached her ears this time. "Strange," Seras mumbled against herself. "I thought I heard something."

"Seras?" A weak voice in the distance called out to her.

She snapped her head back and ran up the rest of the stairs, grabbing a torch as she did so.

"Father!" She ran towards a door with near the ground a square hole, bars sealing it. She went down her knees and stared into the green eyes of her adoptive father. His hands trembled weakly and covered with blood as he reached out to touch his daughter.

"Seras, how did you find me?" But Seras ignored his question, her eyes sliding down his form as she took him in. He was covered in wounds and if he didn't get any aid soon, he could die.

"Father you look terrible," Seras said with sympathy. She cupped his outstretched hands with her free one, flinching at the coldness of his skin. "Your hands are so cold. How long have you been here?"

Her father spoke in hushed tones and his eyes showed slight worry and panic. "It doesn't matter dear, you should get out of here while you still can!"

"No, I'm getting you out of here!" she stubbornly replied.

"Seras get out!" But it was already too late.

Something forcibly grabbed her by her shoulder, forcing her to turn around; the hold of her shoulder not losing strength in the slightest.

"What are you doing here?!" An angry voice spat out. Seras yelped in surprise as her hand slipped out of the cold ones that belonged to her father. Her torch was slammed out of her hand and fell into a puddle of water. She sank against the ground as she was let go, her back hitting the cold stone behind her.

"Who's there, who are you?" Seras called out, her eyes trying to get used to the sudden darkness.

"I'm the lord of this castle," the voice replied back with coldness.

Seras turned her head towards the sound. "I'm here for my father. Please let him go, if he would stay here any longer he could die." She begged him.

"Than he shouldn't have come here," the voice growled back.

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"You can't do anything. He's my prisoner."

Seras was on the verge of tears, but didn't let them come out. Her thoughts raced through her head, trying to come out with a solution to free her father. She heard footsteps walking to the exit and yelled out the only thing she could think off that moment.

"Wait!" She was silent for a moment as she summoned up her courage. "I'll stay in his place."

The voice huffed. "You..." But then he went silent for a moment. And this time when he spoke, he sounded half surprised. "You want to stay here instead of him?"

"Seras don't do it!" Alexander yelled through the bars. "You don't know what you're doing."

"If I do it, would you let my father go?" Her voice didn't tremble once, her strength shining through her stance even though she was still frightened.

"Yes, I'll let him go. But you have to promise to stay here forever."

Seras gasped in shock, her heart missing a beat at his question. She didn't know what she had to do. If she was going to stay here forever, she wanted to see the host first though. "Step into the light."

Slowly she saw a leg arise from the darkness, dark brown leather boot hugging his lower leg. And slowly the moonlight shining into the upper dungeon revealed a man. His dark raven hair bouncing softly at the non-existent breeze, he was tall and lean and his form covered by a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a red bowtie. But what caught her eyes was the grin that was plastered on his face, revealing his fangs.

She gasped shocked, her hand covering her mouth as she stepped back; her back colliding with the wooden door of her father's cell. The red eyes of her father's capturer seemed to burn into her soul as he stared at her. The capturer of her father was a monster, a vampire. She felt the hand of her father grasping her shoulder.

"Don't Seras, I won't allow you to do it!"

But Seras pulled back and stepped towards the vampire, standing together with him in the moonlight as her head tilted down. She closed her eyes as she swallowed heavily and opened her blue eyes at stared him down, her head held high. "You have my word."

The grin seemed to grow bigger than it already was. And before she knew it, the monster moved already passed her. "Good."

She fell down on her knees, realising what she'd done and let her head rest in her hands. The door from Alexander's cell was pulled open and Seras felt the arms of her father surrounding her. "Seras, why did you do that?"

But before he could receive her answer, the vampire grabbed him by his collar and dragged him outside. Alexander began to struggle, his hands trying to keep hold of his beloved daughter. "Seras!"

Seras looked up, her blue eyes saddened and filled with pain. "Wait!" She watched hopelessly as her father was dragged out of her reach. "Wait!"

Alexander struggled against the hold and was suddenly pushed into a wooden carriage.

"Schrodinger! Bring him back to the village," A young child ran towards the carriage where his lord stood in front of before jumping on the seat and stirring the carriage without aid of horses towards the village. Seras watched from the tower window as her father was dragged away, and finally let the tears that were building up in her eyes fall.

Alucard strode back up the tower where he left the female when another servant started to talk to him. "My lord, now zhat zhe girl is staying here with us forever, it might be a solution zhou give her a better room."

Alucard glared at the brown haired man and growled as he passed him. Pip gulped and mumbled after him. "It waz only an idea!"

When Alucard finally reached the dungeon again he saw Seras crying softly into her hands, resting upon the floor. As if she could feel his intense stare she looked up at him with puffy red eyes. "How could you?" She raged at him. "I couldn't even say goodbye!" She whipped away her tears but fresh ones already rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not going to see him ever again, and I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye."

Alucard sighed, not really knowing how to deal with a weeping woman. Instead he ignored her comment and turned around. "I'll point you to your room."

Seras looked up surprised, whipping away another set of tears as she sniffed. "My room?"

Her question seemed to anger the monster as he turned around, his red eyes flaming and shadows tendrils filling the room; swallowing almost the entire room. "Yes your room!" He yelled back. "Do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No..." Seras mumbled.

"Well then, follow me." And again he turned around abruptly and started to walk away. Seras stood up hesitantly. '_What a prick.' _But she got the shock of her life when a voice sounded through her head.

'_I can hear your thoughts, you know.' _Seras gasped, trying to figure out where the sound came from when her eyes landed upon the now amused filled red eyes of her host. "Did you just talk into my head?" She asked carefully.

"Yes I did. Now come on, I'll show you your room." He said it a bit gentler this time. Seras nodded and followed the vampire down a the stairs, walking through a set of corridors before walking up a flight of stairs, and when she thought she was totally lost, they stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your room for now on. You are allowed to go everywhere in the castle, but I'll repeat and I only say this once. Don't ever, **ever **come in the dungeons. Is that understood?"

Seras nodded and asked the question that was burning on her lips since they were walking towards her chamber. "What's your name?" She asked softly.

"You can call me Alucard. And yours?"

"I'm Seras Victoria." She saw the questioned look in his eyes and immediately understood what was bothering him. "He's my adoptive father, my parents died when I was four. Murdered in our own home." Her voice sounded soft.

"Ah," Alucard only replied, knowing he had saddened the female once again. He opened the door to her chambers. Seras walked in, and stared at awe at her chamber.

'_Zay something to her my lord, zhe food…'_ Pip's voice sounded suddenly in his head. Alucard eyes turned towards the corner, seeing the French man hiding in the corner further down the corridor. He waved with his hand; suggesting to make a move already.

Alucard sighed inwardly and turned towards Seras. "You only eat food… with me at the table!" and then slammed the door close behind her. He caught the act Pip did; his head dropping down on his head as he was shaking his head. '_Zhat wasn't what I meant my lord.'_

Seras jumped as the door suddenly closed behind her. She twirled around and pushed against the door but without any strength. She slit down the now closed door and started to cry once more.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Part 2

A/N: Heya! I want to thank all who reviewed / alerted/ favourite my story. I'm glad you guys like it so much. Don't expect an update anytime soon though, my final exams are beginning next week for the full three weeks. I maybe update in the meantime but I can't promise anything. Enjoy!

SickDeath: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Beast: Alucard

Belle: Seras

Gaston: Jan Valentine

Lumiere: Pip

Father of Belle: Alexander Anderson

The ancient: Helena

Mrs. Potts: Walter

Cogsworth: Integra

**Living a Fairytale : ****Part 2**

It was cold and storming outside, many lights were already out in the village; indicating that the villagers were already sleeping away the night. But instead of the silence in the air you would expect from such a night, you could still hear the soft murmur, the laughter of men in the local pub as they drank their beer after a hard day of work. The fire in the fireplace was crackling happily, warming the guests with the heat he could provide them. But the man sitting in the enormous chair in front of it was far away from that emotion. His chin rested upon his left hand as his elbow rested upon parapet of the chair. His mouth was drawn in a scowl and his eyes narrowed with anger. One of his legs was thrown over the other as his right hand trimmed his finger upon his upper thigh repeatedly.

How dare she refuse him? He Jan Valentine, the best man of the village. She should be lucky that a man of his caliber wanted to marry her, such a low peasant. He sighed heavily and kicked away the low table in front of him. He would get her, and that stupid father of hers, Alexander Anderson as well. He only needed to find a way to get to them, to make sure Seras would marry him and bare his children.

Footsteps sounded towards him and the smell of beer became stronger, and soon a big glass of the cold liquid was presented before him. "You're beer Jan," Luke said as he handed his brother his drink. He sighed as he saw the sulking look upon his brother's face. He toke a gulp of his own drink and studied Jan as he did so.

"You shouldn't beat yourself so much up just because of a girl didn't want to marry you," he said after he swallowed his gulp.

His comment however got the opposite reaction he was trying to provoke. Jan snarled and threw his drink into the fire, causing the flames to burst further into the room and almost touching the low table before it drew back in its normal form as if nothing happened. "But that bloody bitch refused me! I, Jan Valentine! Who does she think she is! I was humiliated in public because of her and that stupid father of hers! I can never show my face again!" He grabbed his chair with force and turned it around, the back of the chair now facing his brother as Jan sat down once again.

Luke putted down his own drink on the table next to him and walked towards his brother. "Stop being so dramatic. There are enough women in the village that want to marry you."

"Sure they'll be fun for awhile. But they are not her! She has a beauty of her own, not to mention that chest of hers." His eyes twinkled in delight when he pictured her in his mind. "I'll get her to marry me, if she want to or not!"

Luke sighed, shaking his head as he went back to his seat. His brother was hopeless. He was so focused on Seras that he didn't want to look further. And how would he want to accomplish getting Seras falling for him? She despised him with every viper of her being and not to mention that father of hers. Every time Jan tries to make a move on her, he's there to protect his baby girl. If he would just change his attitude towards Seras, then maybe there was hope for him. He doubted it though, there's no way Jan every was going to change. His libido always did the thinking for his brother when it came to women.

"Bring me another beer!" His brother's voice rang from behind the chair. Luke gritted his teeth, wanting to shout at him to get his lazy bum off the chair and go get it himself. But he probably get the beating of his life if he would do that. So instead he stood up once again, and ordered another beer for his brother. He just wanted to pick up the drink set for him on the bar when the swinging doors at the entrance where pushed open. They collided with the walls on each side and the snow was blown in, carrying a wounded man.

The crowd gasped with horror as they stared at the almost unmoving figure lying on the wooden ground. He had a travelling cloak surrounding him and his hands were bathed in blood. There were a few blonde spikes poking out of the hood and the glasses that the man wore just seconds ago lay close to his head upon the ground. His hand started to twitch, and slowly he sat up. Grabbing his glasses he placed it back on his nose when he stumbled up. All the laughter and talking sounds in the pub were died down and stared at the wounded man they knew as Father Alexander Anderson. His green eyes was moving around rapidly as he was watching his surroundings, his eyes were wide and filled with fear and angst.

"You've got to help me! The demon, the demon locked her up in the dungeons!" He stumbled forward, grabbing the first man he could reach and shook him roughly.

The man stumbled, his eyes wide as he stared at the crazy man before him. "Who does the demon have?"

"Seras, my daughter!" He let the man go and went over to his comrade. "We have to go there as soon as possible to save her!"

Jan heard the man talking and turned around to look at the man. "Hold on for a second Alexander. Calm down. Who has Seras locked up in his dungeon?" He crossed his leg over the other as he smiled. He finally got the upper hand on that stupid man for once. He always scared him away, but now the tables were turned into his favor.

Alexander released the man he was holding and turned towards Jan. "The demon, a terrifying monster!" He was suggesting wildly with his arms.

The crowd blinked and suddenly all began to laugh. Alexander lowered his arms as he stared at the villagers confused. Why were they laughing? Seras was in danger and he needed help. He couldn't defeat that monster on his own. Luke walked up to the man, giving the beer to his brother before turning to the lunatic. "Was it a big monster?" He asked with a grin.

Alexander nodded. "He was enormous." Another man walked towards him, his cup before his mouth as he swallowed his last sip before talking. "And did he has a big despicable mouth?" He grinned softly.

"Yes, a ghastly horrible mouth, his canines sharp and deadly! Please you've got to help me!"

Jan chuckled softly, and crossed his arms before his chest. "Of course we help you Alexander. We will help you out."

A look of relief appeared on Seras's adoptive father's face and he looked up at Jan. "Really?"

Jan nodded as two other man came up behind Alexander and started to drag him out. "Thank you, thank you so much." But the warmth within the pub was quickly replaced with coldness of the wind and snow as he was thrown out. He let out a surprised yell and landed head first into the snow. He could hear the laughter interrupting from the people within the building he was in moments ago. "Crazy father," the men said that carried him, dusting off their hands before walking back in to enjoy their drinks before they returned to their homes and wives. "It's always funny with Father Alexander Anderson.

Jan hearing the phrase scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Crazy father hmmm?" Luke catching the look on his brothers face sighed. He would be in big trouble if his brother thought up another plan. He always got into trouble with him.

"Hey Luke I was thinking..." And there it was, the damned phrase he prayed so hard for not to hear this time.

"Yes Jan?" He said carefully.

"That crazy man from seconds ago is Seras's father. And you know I want to marry her."

Luke sighed. He never was the brightest person in the world. "Yes Jan, I know. And your point is?"

"I've finally got a plan to get Seras' hand in marriage!" He pulled his chair closer towards his brother and started to whisper in hushed tones.

Outside of the pub Alexander was brushing off the snow that clung to him. He had to find help. His beloved Seras was in danger, and every minute that he lost could might be the minute where Seras got killed or even worse, turned by the demon. He screamed out for help, but no answer came back in return.

**xXx**

Seras was crying, leaning against the bed when a knock sounded on the door. "Who's there?" Seras sobbed, brushing away her tears as she turned her head to look at the door.

"It's Walter, my dear." Seras stood up and walked towards the door. But when she looked into the hallway she didn't see anything.

"Down here Miss. Victoria," The elderly voice sound again. "I thought that you might like some tea?"

Seras smiled down as Walter hopped inside. "Thank you," Seras said softly as she closed the door once again. She sat down upon her bed as she stared at Walter. "It's unbelievable." She still couldn't quite progress she was talking to a teapot.

"You can say that again." Seras shrieked as she was launched a bit from her bed, and stared to the side as she looked into the face of her closet. Her mouth opened in surprise and stared at it with amazement. "Oh I didn't know you could speak too."

"Ah," The closet mumbled. "I'm Rip van Winkle, you're dress lady." Seras smiled, took the cup of tea Walter gave her and took a small sip. "Nice to meet you Rip."

"That was very brave what you have done child," Walter said kindly. Seras lowered the cup as her face was pulled in a saddened look. "But I lost my father, my dreams, everything."

"Come, come my dear. Sooner or later, everything will be okay. He isn't that bad once you get to know him." Seras looked up and smiled. She already made to new friend in this weird place she was forced to call home.

Suddenly Walter jumped up and started to hop away. "My apologies Miss. Victoria, with all of our talking I forgot that I have to serve the dinner. Till we meet again Miss. Victoria." The door closed behind him and Seras smiled, watching him leave. She turned her head towards her last companion who already lifted herself off the bed she rested upon earlier.

"Now Seras, what do you want to wear for dinner?" Seras opened her mouth to speak but Rip continued talking. "Let's see what I've got on here." She opened her doors and a swarm of moths flew out. She quickly closed them again and blushed shyly. "Ahahaha, I so want to die right now, hehehe. With no people around and I don't quite feel them so yea, I'm sorry and-,"

Seras smiled warmly. "It's no problem Rip. Really. I-,"

Rip smiled back and continued talking, stopping Seras once again and continued her speech. "This dress would look so lovely on you," She said as she pulled out the dress from a hanger.

Seras took the dress in her hands and smiled apologetically at the closet before her. "It's beautiful but I'm not going to diner."

That sentence got Rip's attention. Her eyes widened with shock as she stared down at the girl. "B-but you must!" She wanted to say more but right on that moment, a firm knock was heard upon the door before it opened.

A clock walked in, she coughed a little before she bowed. "Dinner is served."

Meanwhile in the dining room Alucard was pacing before the fireplace. His mouth was drawn into a snarl and you could hear his low threatened grumble as he walked. Walter and Pip said nothing as they stared down on their lord. "What's taking her so long," Alucard growled as he turned for a millionth time to walk into the opposite direction he'd been walking in. "She should already be down here by now." This time he stopped in front of the fireplace, and turned his rage upon his loyal servants. "Why isn't she here yet?!" He spat at them.

Pip took a step backwards as Walter coughed slightly to clear his throat before he began to speak. "Have patience my lord. That child has lost her father and freedom in one day. She's trying to adjust." Alucard already continued his spacing and narrowed his eyes at the comment Walter made.

Pip already standing back next to his buddy Walter also spoke up. "Master, have you ever thought zhat the girl can break zhe curse?"

"Of course I did!" Alucard growled back. "I'm not crazy," He mumbled under his breath.

"Magnifique! You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and tada! The curse lifted up. Zhen we're back to humans again."

Walter interrupted his friend. "Hold on a second. It won't be that easy. Such things will take time."

"But the time is already running out! The year is almost over and zhis will be our last chance!"

"It's hopeless! She's beautiful and innocent," Alucard sighed, his temper already cooled down. He lifted up his head and stared into the mirror, but he could only see the room behind him, his own reflection refusing to show himself. "I'm a heartless monster. My eyes the mirrors to the deepest pits of hell and my fangs show that I'm a demon. Who could ever love me?" He slammed his fist into the mirror, which shattered under his strength.

"You must help her to see past that my lord," Walter said kindly.

"Who can I do that?" Alucard yelled angrily at him.

Walter looked at Pip, his eyes glistering with a knowing glint. Pip caught on with his friend was trying to say and smirked. Walter hopped off the wooden board above the fireplace and upon the dining table set with food. "First of all you need to change your attitude. Act like a real gentlemen."

"Exactly, and when she walks in you'll act charming and smile." Pip continued. "Come, let me zhe zhat smile."

Alucard blinked before he smiled, showing off all his sharp and dangerous teeth. If anyone would have walked in that moment, he would have turned around abruptly away from the terrifying scene. And he would probably have nightmares for a few weeks. Walter shook his head slightly. "But don't scare her." The smile went away immediately.

"Impress her with your sharp personality." Alucard's head turned towards Pip as he spoke, and smiled at the compliment.

"But stay nice," Walter said quickly after Pip's comment.

"Give her compliments."

"But not too much and keep talking about other things."

Alucard's kept turning his head from the one to the other and was almost loosing it with all the tips. He closed his eyes as their voices rang in his sensitive ears, and he was almost ready to yell at them to stop. "And most of all..."

"Control your fierce temper!" Walter and Pip said in unison and equally stern voice.

Right at that moment the handle from the door went down and the left door went open.

"Zhere she is," Pip said and all three turned their heads towards the door. Alucard putted on his smile and straightened his stance when his eyes fell upon his servant appearing in the opening. His smile vanished from his face and glared down at the clock.

"Good evening my lord Alucard," Integra said.

"Well, where is she?" Alucard glared.

Integra coughed. "What? Oh yes the girl. Um..."

"Spit it out!"

"She is busy with some things and uhm," her voice lowered as she waited for the outraged burst that certainly would come after she said this. "She decided she didn't want to come."

The birds that sat peacefully in their nests upon the tower spits flew away scared as a loud voice sounded through the castle. "WHAT!"

The two doors separating the dining room form the corridor flew open as Alucard marched outside. The shadows surrounding him grew bigger as the dark tendrils curled up at the ends. His eyes where lit up brightly, showing his anger. The three servants followed him as quickly as they could.

"Your highness...my lord... master...please stay calm!" Integra yelled after him. The only answer she got back was a loud growl and he flew up the stairs.

Alucard appeared for Seras' door and knocked on the door brutally. "I told you to come down and eat!" He yelled through the door, his rage very evident in his voice.

"I'm not hungry," Seras' voice sounded from the other side of the door. Pip shook his head at the scene. They would never fall in love as they kept acting like this.

"Come out of your room or I'll...I'll kick your door in!"

"I thought vampire's could faze through things," came the mocking reply on the other side. "Guess you're not that stronger after all." It only fueled Alucard's rage further. The shadows around him grew larger, sucking up the happiness and light from the corridor he was standing in. His hands were curled into fists as he tried to keep his last bit of control over his temper.

"You highness," Pip mumbled, gulping as Alucard's red eyes locked on him. "I think zhat this behavior isn't the best thing to win her affection."

"Please my lord, try to be a gentlemen," Integra pleaded. She really didn't want to be a clock forever.

"But she acts ridiculous!" He growled the last word towards the door, meaning for her to hear it. Not that she could miss that loud chatter before her door.

"Try to be friendly," Walter said calmly.

Alucard sighed, his shadows withdrew back within him and took an unneeded breath. "Are you coming to eat down stairs?" He gritted through his teeth. The only thing that changed was that his voice was at the normal sound level and bit down a bit of his rage.

"No."

The shadows appeared quickly after that word and Alucard pointed at the door accusingly as he stared down at his servants; saying without words: I told you so that it wouldn't work.

"Ah a ah," Integra hushed his attitude away. "Try to be polite, kind."

Alucard sighed and glared at the three before turning towards the door once again, and bowed down to the waist. The shadows back in himself once again. "You would do me an honor if you would come down and dine with me." His voice sounded heavily as he tried to keep the anger slipping in his voice but didn't succeed well.

"Please," Integra mumbled.

"Please?" Alucard gritted through his teeth.

"No thank you."

"You can't stay there forever!" Alucard raged at the door.

"Yes I can!"

"Fine!" Alucard yelled. "Starve yourself to death!" The shadows came out with full force, twirling around him. He turned around to his servants, who gulped nervously at the raged image of their master. "If she doesn't want to eat with me, she won't eat at all!" And with that said he sank through the floor, taking the shadows with him.

Walter sighed. "Oh dear, that didn't went well."

Interga looked at the spot where her master was standing a moment ago before she focused on Pip. "Pip, you stay here and keep watch and call me when something happens."

Pip nodded and went to stand before the door. He lifted his right hand as he saluted to his superior. "You can count on me, mon capitaine!"

"Well than, let's go down side to clean up." Integra sighed and started to make her way down together with Walter.

Below the castle within the deepest dungeons underground Alucard appeared and slammed away the little table next to his chair. "I'm asking it friendly and still she refuses." The bottle of whine mixed with blood fell on the ground, the liquid that was held within flowed free over the cold stones. His nose caught the scent of the blood and soon his anger was forgotten as bloodlust kicked in. With a wave of his hand the table stood again and the bottle of wine was back to his normal form. The blood that was all over the floor was gone and back in the bottle without any consequences. It was like nothing had happened. He sat down on his thrown and out nothing a goblet appeared. The bottle started to pour the wine into the glass itself as Alucard stared into the darkness of his room. Why did she refuse? What did he have to do? Beg her? He gritted his teeth at that thought. He wouldn't beg, for no one.

He lifted up the glass and took a sip. His eyes stared to glow red and transferred his sight towards Seras' room. The mirror standing on one of her closet's turned black and slowly two red eyes were seen on the surface. He saw the young blonde maiden sitting in the room, her arms crossed before her chest. Rip sat next to her trying to plead his case. "Our master isn't that bad once you get to know him," Rip tried to persuade Seras. "Just give him a chance."

"But I don't want to get to know him," Seras replied back stubbornly. "I don't want nothing to do with him!" Deciding he heard enough, he withdrew from the mirror and leaned back into his chair.

"I'm making a fool out of myself," He said softly to none one particular. "She would never see more in me than just a monster." He closed his eyes, and the redness glow in the dungeon faded until only darkness could be seen.

**xXx**

It was way past midnight when the door to Seras room suddenly opened. Her bright blue eyes stared into the dark corridor in front of her as she waited for someone to come and yell to her to get back inside. But she was surrounded by silence, none came to push her back into the room. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could before she turned around again. She quietly began her evening straw looking for food and past by a red curtain.

She didn't hear the sound of the soft giggling of a girl, and a manly chuckled as he captured his object of desire. "Don't, you'll only set me on fire like last time!"

Pip chuckled as he held his beloved in his arms. "I'll set you on fire alright," He chuckled with a charm only a French man could possess and kissed her upon her mouth. "Oh Pip," The girl in his arm sighed happily.

"Ma Chere," But right on that moment he looked up and saw just the last piece of Seras' blue dress disappear in the corner. "Oh non!" He accidently let Charel lose who fell upon the marble floor with a thud. "She's going to make a run for it!"

Charel watched as her lover ran away to follow their guest. She sighed heavily, knowing that he won't come back to her for awhile.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Walter was talking with Integra.

He sighed as Integra kept going on and on and finally their subject landed upon their new member of the family. "She's acting stubborn, he did say please." She murmured angrily.

"Yes he did," Walter agreed. "But if he doesn't learn to control his temper he will never break the cur-,"

"Hey hello there!" Integra said as the door from the kitchen was pushed open and revealed Seras. "What lovely to see you once again."

She bowed slightly and continued her speech as she took her hand and shook it. "My name is Integra Hellsing, head of the servants in this household."

She was suddenly pushed away when Pip grabbed Seras hand and kissed it softly. Integra snorted at the man and crossed her arms. "That's Pip Bernadette."

"Enchante , ma petite femme," Pip said and continued kissing her hand. Seras giggled at the feeling. Integra, annoyed by Pip's behavior pushed him away like he did to her before she continued her talk. "If there's anything we can to do improve your comfort in staying here please let us know."

Seras blushed a little, tilted her head down and bit her lower lip. "Well, I'm a bit hungry."

Walter turned towards the kitchen people. "Well people, you heard her. She wants something to eat."

Integra however quickly jumped next to Walter. "But remember what Master said.." She hissed softly.

Walter snorted. "I don't care what he said. That poor child will get some food, even if it's against his orders."

"Fine," Integra sighed. "A little bread, a bottle of water..."

"Integra!" Pip called out indignant. "You're not serious are you? She isn't a prisoner, she's a guest!"

"Of course she isn't," Walter said, supervising the kitchen employees. "She was just making a joke, right Integra?" This time he did turn his head towards her, daring her to say no."

Integra sighed. "Of course I was kidding! But if master finds out what we're doing, it's not my fault," she mumbled softly, too low for anyone to hear.

"Great!" Pip took Seras by the hand and led her into the dining room. After she got something to eat Integra walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the girl.

"Did you eat well?"

"It was lovely, thank you," Seras replied politely.

"Good to hear, now chop, chop, back to bed."

"To bed?" Seras giggled. "No way I'm going to sleep, it's my first time in a magical castle! I want to do some exploring."

"Absolutely not!" Integra replied.

"Why not?" Pip asked before Seras could. "I could be her guide."

"Because we can't let her walk everywhere if you know what I mean," Integra hissed and glared at the French man beside her.

"You could be my guide," Seras suggested. "I bet you know more about the castle than anyone else."

"Thank you Seras, but I oh, alright."

Integra led the young blonde maiden through the halls of the castle as she said always some information about everything they passed. The paintings, the ceiling decorations, statues, carpets, just everything they passed. But Seras noticed suddenly a door behind the stairs, almost pleading her to be opened. Without her knowing she already started to walk towards the door and was suddenly pulled out of her trance when Integra and Pip stood before her. "What is behind that door?" Seras asked curiously.

"Behind that door? Oh nothing, just the boring lower dungeons, hehe," Pip laughed nervously.

"Ah so that's the door leading to the lower dungeons."

Integra glared at Pip as she noticed the spiked interest from Seras. "Well done dumb head."

"I wonder what he hides in there," Seras said thoughtfully as she looked at the door.

"Hiding?" Pip chuckled. "Our master has nothing to hide."

"Well then, it won't be forbidden to go in there than," Seras said happily and continued her way towards the door. But yet again she was blocked as Pip and Integra stood before he once more. "Maybe you want to see the library?" Inetgra asked hastily.

That caught Seras attention. "Library? You guys have a library here?"

Pip nodded enthusiastically. "Yes mon Cherie, more books than you'll ever see in your life time."

"Let's go," Integra said and began to lead Seras away from the door leading to the dungeons. She sighed relieved as Seras began to follow them. But what they didn't notice was that Seras began to walk slower and when she thought it was safe, she quickly turned around and walked into the dark depths of the lower dungeons.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Part 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all like it. I want to thankwhatisthisbusiness for her help. Enjoy!

Beast: Alucard

Belle: Seras

Gaston: Jan Valentine

Lumiere: Pip

Father of Belle: Alexander Anderson

The ancient: Helena

Mrs. Potts. Walter

Cogsworth: Integra

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Living in a Fairytale: Part 3**

Seras gulped nervously as her hand slowly reached for the door handle. A small shiver went through her as her warm hand touched the cold steel. Taking in a deep breath, she shifted the piece of metal down and opened the door. She narrowed her eyes as she stared into the pitch darkness stretching out in front of her. She let the handle go and stepped inside. But just as she was about to continue, the sound of someone clearing his throat reached her ears. She froze immediately and closed her eyes from fear.

"What are you doing there Miss Victoria?"

Seras turned around after she heard the kindly voice of Walter. Her bright blue eyes traveled to the ground immediately and put on a small smile. "I'm exploring the castle Walter, is there something wrong?" She blinked innocently and tried to keep the guilt out of her voice.

It seemed that Walter didn't notice and looked around as he made his way towards her. Seras had already stepped out of the darkness, back into the main corridor. "That part of the castle if off limits my dear," Walter said kindly. He closed the door before turning back towards the blond.

"May I ask why?" her voice sounded eager and her bright blue eyes filled with curiosity.

Walter frowned and stayed silent for a moment. "That part of the castle is rather ancient, it can collapse at any moment."

"Oh, well thank you from warning me," Seras said and smiled once again toward the teapot. But she had noticed the slight hesitation in his voice.

"You're quite welcome Miss Victoria. Do you need help getting back to your room?"

Seras shook her head, a small smile still on her lips. "I'm not tired yet. And I'd like to explore some more."

Walter nodded slowly and looked at the young maiden a bit sceptically before he asked her another question. "Can I show you one of my favorite places in the castle?"

Seras nodded, her smile widened and her eyes twinkled. "I'd love that."

Walter moved back to the dining room, leading her through the kitchen and along the servants wing. "My apologies on showing you this, Miss, but it's the fastest way to show you what I want to share with you," Walter explained as they kept walking on. Seras simply nodded, looking at the small doors at either side of the hallway. "Ah, we're here," Walter said, opening a long door.

Seras gasped as she looked around the garden. The light from the moon shown brightly, making the plants, wet from the late evening dew sparkle. There were hundreds of different plants and flowers; lilacs, lavenders, lilies, irises, violets, and roses, along with many, many others. There was even a small pond near a tree that over looked a bench. "Wow!" Seras breathed. "It's unbelievable, there are so many flowers, even though it winter!" Seras walked through the rows of plants and flowers, stopping by the special black roses. She kneeled down and reached to touch one of the soft petals of the flower. She smiled as her finger touched the silk like petal and leaned down to inhale it's scent. She finally turned around to look at Walter. "Did you do all this?"

Walter smiled humbly, still standing at the beginning of the row to keep Seras some space. "Yes I did."

"You did a wonderful job Walter. It must be even more beautiful in spring. But what I still can't figure out is why they're still flowers in bloom. Aren't they supposed to be dead by now?" Seras asked curiously.

"Why yes, they should be," Walter grinned. "But have you ever been to a magical castle like this one Miss Victoria?"

Seras laughed and shook her head in denial. "No, I can't say I have." She looked to her side where Walter was now standing.

"Thanks to Lord Alucard's magic, the flowers, plants and trees live on all year."

Walter grabbed a white rose and gave it to Seras.

"Oh, thank you Walter."

"You're quite welcome Seras. You should pick some for Alucard. Perhaps a few of the black ones as well."

"Why do we have to bring him into this matter?" Seras asked, her eyes now narrowed in suspicion.

Walter sighed. "I've been working for him for almost 600 years my dear. And he was always lazy, didn't try to control his temper and always scared everyone away. But never in all those 600 years have I seen him like this before. He's determined to try to win you over. He's trying to change all that for you. He really likes you Seras," Walter explained.

Seras turned her head back to the roses, not knowing what to say to something like that. "You've given us hope my dear, in our lives and in his."

She looked up confused. "Me? What can I do?"

"Make him smile, make him laugh. Make him feel loved. So please, don't run or hide from him. It hurts him to see you do so."

Seras nodded and plucked some black roses alone with some red ones. "Okay, I'll try but I won't make any promises."

"Thank you young Seras," Walter said kindly. Seras smiled back and kissed him on what she thought would be his cheek. "No, thank you for showing me this beautiful garden." She held in a laugh when his porcelain started to tint a shade of pink.

"There you are Seras!" A feminine voice shouted way behind them. Seras turned around at the sound of her name. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting all about Pip and Integra, who were now crossing their way towards her and Walter.

"I'm so sorry," Seras blurted out, her voice heavy with guilt. "I totally forgot about you two."

Integra raised her eyebrow at her comment and locked her icy gaze with Walter. They seemed to be communicating without even talking. Seras didn't notice it though, since Pip had claimed her attention once again.

"It's alright ma chere, it's important that you are found again." Seras smiled back at the candle who caught her hand once again and kissed it softly.

Walter and Integra seemed to be done with their conversation since they joined the other two. "Perhaps you want to see the stables before we go back to the castle Miss Victoria?" Walter asked.

"Oh, yes. If it isn't too much trouble," Seras said quietly. Walter shook his head smiling. "No my dear, not at all. They are, in fact, next to this garden."

Seras smiled warmly at the retainer as he began to lead the way but suddenly felt a chill fall over her. She quickly turned her head up to the castle window. She was sure she felt somebody watching her, but she only got to see a blur of red as the curtain swished.

She shook it off as being just her imagination and quickly followed her new friends. Passing the small pond and another row of delicate flowers, they turned around the corner. Not far from where our little blond was, she could see the wooden building, what she assumed was the stables. Her assumption was proven correct when Walter opened the door and thoughtfully held the door open.

"Ladies first," Walter grinned as Pip passed by. His remark earned him a glare and a chuckle from Seras as she walked into the warm barn. Hay was scattered over the floor, scattered around piles that were bunched into big bundles. A black horse whinnied as they walked in, shuffling around a little as another horse snorted.

Walking past the first few rows of boxes, the girl came to a small opening. Another horse whinny sounded through the air, and it was quite familiar to Seras. She turned her head to the right and gasped in surprise. She pushed the bouquet she'd plucked for Alucard in Walter's hands before running towards the box where Philippe resided. Seras laughed as Philippe pushed his nose against Seras' cheek as she leaned in to hug him. "What on earth are you doing here?" Seras exclaimed as she petted the light brown's horse nose. "I missed you."

"I take it this horse is yours?" Walter asked calmly, a smile upon his face. He had a hunch that it was her horse. He did after all appear in their master's domain the same day Seras joined them.

"Yes he is," Seras said and kissed Philippe before she let him go. She yawned sleepily and stretched her arms out. "Can we head back inside?" Seras asked while suppressing another yawn. "I'm getting quite sleepy."

"As you wish," Walter said whilst handing her the bouquet once again.

When the three servants escorted young Seras to her chambers, they bid her goodnight before she was left alone. The only thing that let light in the darkened room was the small candlestick on her nightstand. Seras sat down upon her foster bed as she stared at the bouquet of red and black roses in her hand. "Why am I doing this?" She wondered briefly. "He's a monster, he doesn't have any feelings." She placed to bouquet in a small vase with water before sitting down on her bed again. "But how Walter spoke of him...did he really chance because of me?"

She let the blue ribbon holding her hair together loose and took off her blue dress and slid into a white nightgown lying on her bed. Rip had probably laid it down for her. Pulling the covers back she climbed in bed, trying to find a good position to lay in before blowing out the candle and sinking into her bed, pulling her covers with her. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the overall horrible day. She lost her father and her freedom and was forced to live with a vampire. Seras sighed and turned on her other side and stared at the small bouquet standing on her other night stand, the white rose standing out between the red and black ones. Black roses meant dark beauty and that definitely fit well with Alucard. Even though he was quite scary in her opinion, he was quite handsome. His dark hair and pale skin contrasted each other in a good way. He almost seemed like a god. She quickly shook her head of the matter, a blush now staining on her cheeks. Her gaze glided from the black ones too the red ones. They meant true love. And then the white rose Walter gave to her. It meant Purity, innocence. Strange that she always got compared to a white rose. Her adoptive father, Alexander, always gave her a white rose on her birthday. A small smile appeared back on her face at the thought of her father as she slowly sunk into slumber.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of flowers and rays of warm sunlight shining onto her face. She squinted her eyes closed at the blinded light. "Wakey, wakey sleeplyhead!" Rip yelled happily when she was done pushing the curtains away. Seras groaned and tried to snuggle into her pillow. "It is a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and your breakfast is ready."

"I don't want to eat with him!" Seras groaned into her pillow. Her grip on the covers tightened as she pulled them over her head. "Let me sleep!"

"Aw, come on! Walter made a delicious breakfast in honor of you. At least what you can do is eat it." Rip grabbed Seras' covers and yanked them off of her.

"Eekk!" She screamed at the loss of her comfortable warmth. She rolled into a ball, trying to keep the warmth she still held.

"C'mon!" Rip whined. "You must eat. You'll die if you won't."

"Maybe it's better if I die," Seras mumbled.

"Don't say that! You know you don't mean that. Besides, you shouldn't speak that way! Life is very precious."

"I know that. Both my parents were taken away by a cold-hearted death," Seras said quietly.

"...what did you say Seras?"

"Nothing, Rip. I'll get up now," Seras sighed and swept her legs to one side. She ignored the comment that Rip had made, saying that she was finally acting smart for once, when something caught her attention. She stared amazed at the white and red roses, now lying out of the vase Seras had put them in last night. '_Unity_,' Seras thought. The significance paired with her situation shocked her. She stood up from her bed and carefully picked up the two flowers. Her fingers glided thoughtfully over the soft petals before she carefully placed them back into the vase with the other flower. "Strange," Seras mumbled.

"What's strange?" Rip asked confused.

Seras shook her head in a negative fashion, still looking at the flowers before turning her gaze to her friend. "Nothing, Rip. Nothing. I'm ready to go now."

"Heh, not in that nightgown, you're not," Rip said smiling down at the revealing nightgown. "Only if you don't want to drive him crazy with your body, that is."

Seras looked down and saw that, indeed, she was still dressed in her nightgown and blushed bright red at her companion's comment, only succeeding making Rip laugh. "You're way to easy to tease, Seras!"

**xX****x**

Seras was seated at the head of the table. She looked at the fireplace that was directly to her left side, feeling the heat curling over her skin and surrounding her in its warm blanket. The door opened behind her but Seras resisted the urge to look. A flash of red moved past her, reminding her of what she'd seen last night. She looked as Alucard walked, no glided over to the other side of the table before sitting down. Today he wore a red trench coat, almost reaching his heels. His eyes were covered by orange tinted sunglasses. She couldn't hear his boots touching the marble stones as he walked. Seras jumped as a cup was placed before her, Walter pouring freshly made tea into it. "How many sugars, Seras?" Walter asked kindly.

"Two please," Seras replied politely.

Walter smiled and dropped two sugar cubes into her tea before hopping back towards the kitchen. She hadn't even noticed he was at her side, her attention fully captured by the lord of the castle. She dared to look at him. His mouth was drawn into a smug grin, his hands rested in his lap. In front of him were standing a goblet and a bottle of wine. It made Seras nervous that she couldn't see where Alucard was looking and quickly tried to occupy her mind by picking up the golden spoon and stirring her tea. She took a sip and smiled. The drink was delightful.

The door behind her opened once again as Walter rode in, this time with a small cart. A plate filled with oatmeal was set down before her as Walter began to speak. "Apple oatmeal seasoned with our finenest cinnamon and sugar. The side consists of baked apples and eggs. Have a nice meal, Miss Victoria." He bowed before he hoped on the cart and rode away.

"Thank you," Seras said as Walter left to room and back to the kitchen. Seras picked up her spoon and scooped up some warm oatmeal. She brought it close to her mouth and blew some of the steam away before putting the spoon in her mouth. She closed her eyes as another smile made her way on her face. It was even better than the tea. It was delicious. She swallowed the spoonful of oatmeal and opened her bright blue eyes.

"You have a wonderful cook," Seras compliment.

"I thank you." Alucard said and took a sip of his goblet. "I take it you slept well?"

"Yes. Thank you." Seras took another spoon full of oatmeal before talking again. Her voice filled with slight curiosity. "Is that all you're going to eat? And...aren't vampires supposed to be asleep during the day?"

Alucard's grin widened at her question. "Yes, this is all I need, being the way I am now. For your second question, that is only for fledglings. True Nosferatu can walk around in the day."

Seras nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. No other words were exchanged. When Seras was finished, she bid Alucard farewell and she returned to her room. She changed her attire to something more comfortable before making her way towards the stables to pay Philippe a visit. Seras was quite surprised that she was not accompanied by some of the servants or Alucard himself. Seras guessed he had retreated to whatever he did. Walter, Pip and Integra were probably busy with their chores. Seras didn't mind it though, she liked some time alone, together with Philippe. The only thing she had from the life she had lived before. When lunch was served Seras again spoke no words to Alucard. He didn't try to start a conversation either.

As the night fell, Seras went back to the garden that Walter showed her the night before. She felt at ease when she was sitting there. She lay down on the bench standing close to the flowers and stared up towards the stars filled sky. It was all so peaceful. As Seras began to feel a bit tired, she slowly started to make way towards her bedroom. But when she walked into the main hall and saw the door leading towards the lower dungeons she froze where she stood. She looked around to see if anyone was in the hall with her before she slowly made her way towards the door. Opening it, she shivered slightly from the cold coming from the lower dungeons. Seeing that there wasn't any light, she looked around for, and found, a little torch, before walking into the dark, small stairway. She closed the door behind her and tilted the torch higher above her head.

As she slowly walked down the stairs, her free hand reached out to touch the green, grimy wall. She quickly pulled her hand way, disgusted. It felt like slime. Brushing her hand off on her dress, she continued to make her way down below, keeping her hand close to her, careful not to touch the walls again.

Finally, after what seemed to her an eternity, she reached dungeon and stared at the grand double door entrance before her. She gulped loudly and tried to will her nervousness away. She pushed one of the heavy doors open. The door groaned under the effort. Seras walked in. She stared at the lone throne standing in the middle of the room, a small table with another wine bottle Alucard seemed to be fond of, and a goblet on top of the wooden surface. She moved closer, looking around for anything more. She then finally noticed a broken mirror, the shattered pieces lying all over the floor. She turned around and saw a large dark rectangular shaped box sitting in the corner of the room. Drawing closer to the box, she noticed that it was a large coffin and seemed to be made of black marble. Something was carved into the surface and Seras leaned in closer to read the markings.

"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wing to make me tame," Seras mumbled as she read. Her eyes widened when suddenly a large shadow appeared on the wall before her. She twirled around to see the furious face of her host.

"What are you doing here?!" Alucard yelled as he grabbed her arm brutally.

Seras winced as she stared into Alucard's furious red eyes. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"I told you, the lower dungeons were forbidden territory!"

"I didn't mean any harm."

"Get out!" Alucard hissed and shoved her, hard, towards the door. She stumbled and her eyes were filled with fear as she stared back at Alucard.

"I'm sorry-,"

"GET OUT!"

Seras turned around and ran. She pushed the door open and continued up to the stairs. Alucard curled his hand into a fist as he tried to control his anger. But far too soon for his taste, there was a knock on his door, raising his anger yet again.

"What?!"

Walter pushed the door opened and stared at Alucard, somewhat confused as to why he was so angry. "It's a gift from Miss Victoria my lord. She wanted me to give you this." He pulled the bouquet Seras had plucked yesterday night for him and lay it down on the table, her blue hair ribbon tied around it to hold it together. As Walter departed again Alucard turned to the bouquet that was meant for him. His anger was pushed away and for the first time in nearly 600 years, he felt the emotion of guilt. "What have I done?"

xxx

Seras raced back towards her room and grabbed the bouquet she plucked for Alucard. She paid no attention to Rip, who was asking her what was wrong. She ran back into the hallway and almost collided into Walter.

"Careful Miss Victoria, why are you in such a rush?" He asked, bewildered.

"Can you do something for me?" Seras asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"It would be a pleasure, my dear," Walter replied as he studied the young blond maiden before him. "Is something wrong?" His voice held an edge of worry.

Seras quickly shook her head, and although Walter probably knew she was lying, she really didn't care right now. She just wanted to get out of there. "Can you bring this to Alucard for me? I can't seem to find him anywhere." She handed Walter the bouquet and started to move towards the stables.

"May I ask where you are going?" Walter yelled after her.

"Going to pay a visit to the garden you showed me, and maybe to Philippe, before turning in." And with that she was gone.

The moment Seras turned the corner and was sure Walter or any of the other servants were not following her, she ran to the stables as fast as she could. Her faithful friend was slumbering in his box when he fully awoke at the sound of the door of the stables opening. His ears flicked up and he whinnied softly. Seras patted him softly on his neck before placing the reins. Not even caring to ride with a saddle, she led Philippe out of his box before mounting him. She just wanted to get away from here, fast. With a hard flick of her hands holding the reigns, she signalled Philippe to move.

In a canter, she rode over the stone path. When she had passed the black gates that secured Alucard's domain, she flicked the reins once again to go into a full gallop. She wanted to go home, to be anywhere but here. It was quite dark, as she had only the light of the moon showing her path within the woods. The only damage she sustained was her right cheek being slashed by a low hanging branch. She assumed, now that she was a good two miles away from castle (she estimated), that she was out of danger. But soon Philippe started a constant whinnying. She wondered what was wrong and why Philippe was so nervous, when she heard a rough panting that was not coming from her horse. It sounded far too rough to be from a horse at all. She lowered herself closer too Philippe's neck and dared to look back. Her bright blue eyes widened with fear as she saw a pack of wolves that followed her. Seras choked back a cry of fear and quickly turned her attention to the road before her.

The wolf running at the front began to howl and seemed to put in a large spurt of energy as he suddenly became dangerously close. The wolf leaned his head down close to Philippe's legs and opened his mouth to reveal two rows of fangs. He snapped at Philippe's legs, which only scared the horse so much that it's legs kicked out at the wolf's face while continuing to run. Seras, not expecting such a move, was taken my surprise and lost her balance. Soon after that, something hard collided with her face, the impact forcing her off of Philippe. She groaned as she fell hard against the ground. Her head throbbed and she could feel warm, sticky liquid sliding down her face.

"Philippe," She forced out of her mouth as she watched a blur of light brown being chased down by what she assumed was the wolf. Seras tried to move, but her body refused to do so, giving her warning in the form of painful waves of prickles running through her nerves. She could faintly hear the wolves coming closer. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She was going to die here, this would be her end. She tried to stand up once again, but the wave of pain going over her forced her back on the ground. She didn't want it to end like this! She wanted to see her adoptive father again. Hell, she would even put up with Jan for a day if that meant she would live. But it was simply not meant to be as she felt fangs sinking into her left shoulder. She screamed and tried to fight the beast, when a loud growl sounded through the woods.

A sudden tug at her shoulder and renewed pain told her that the wolf had let go of her. Her shoulder felt numb and she could feel her clothes being drenched by her own life liquid. She tried to open her eyes and succeed half way. She could see a rather large dog, but it wasn't like any dog she'd seen before. This one had six red eyes that all glared at the wolf that bitten her only a moment before. She moaned softly as she tried to see more. She could hear fighting, the wolves howling and growling, the sounds of jaws snapping at each other. And suddenly it all went silent. Seras watched warily as she could see the large dog slowly being surrounded by shadows. The last thing she saw was red and black. She then closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Part 4

A/N: Hey! Well my final exams are going fine and only three more to go. I wanted to update something and this is as far as I got. The next chapies will be back to normal length. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys like it so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except my Hellsing pillow heh ^^)

Beast: Alucard

Belle: Seras

Gaston: Jan Valentine

Lumiere: Pip

Father of Belle: Alexander Anderson

The ancient: Helena

Mrs. Potts: Walter

Cogsworth: Integra

**Living a Fairytale part 4:**

The doors of the castle were swung open, a cold breeze entered the warm hall before de big oak doors closed again. The torches hanging on either side of the walls lit on as the person clad in red and surrounded with shadows strode by. He reached the stairs in no time, sliding up and walking further to his destination. A sudden gasp was heard at his left, his eyes slid from the person he'd been holding in his arms to the clock standing on one of the tables that stood out in the hall.

"What happened to her?" Integra asked with a worried glance. She looked to the path her master left behind him, only to see a trail of blood was following him. Her eyes widened with shock, twirled around to address her master yet again only to find out he already moved further.

Knowing where he was taking her, and if she would get lost she could simply follow the blood trial, she jumped of the table and hurried towards the kitchen where the other servants were. Bursting into the kitchen she sighed at the sight of Pip yet again pursuing one of the household maids, Charel to be exact. Walter was playing a card game with Schrodinger and looked up from his set as she entered the room. He immediately noticed the slight panic in her eyes and her breathing a bit more rapidly than usual.

"Is anything wrong?"

Her icy blue eyes shifted to the second in command and inwardly she smirked at how well he could read her. But there wasn't any time to dwell on that now, Seras was wounded and she needed treatment immediately. Taking a deep breath she regained her normal posture and focused on her staff.

"Master needs warm water, some cloths, a set of bandages and medicine at once!" she barked at them.

"Can I ask why?" Pip asked lazily as his eyes shifted briefly from the woman in his arms to his superior and back again.

"It's for the girl now hurry up you lazy bums!" That got them into action.

Pip quickly kissed Charel's hand as a goodbye before he rushed to the supply closet where they kept clean cloths, bandages and medicine. Integra already took a few cloths to clean the marble floor later. She waited for Walter to finish the water before racing upstairs to meet with their master. Pip scowled as he juggled with the rolls of bandages before racing after them. His eye widened in shock as he noticed the blood trial from the entrance from the castle leading up the stairs and further. His heart filled with worry as he could already see the tall shadow of the master loaming up before them as he turned another corner.

Integra and Walter were already in the room setting the supplies up when Pip ran into the room. He placed the bandages on the table before turning around to go back for the medicine, his eyes briefly falling on the heap of torn and blood soaked clothes in the corner . Something really bad must have happed, Pip thought as he exit the room.

Alucard was busy trying to stop the bleeding. His eyes were blazing red as the scent of her sweet virgin blood had reached his nose and throwing him almost into blood lust. His jaw was clenched as he kept his control over his growing need to just bend down and lick up her blood. But one could clearly see the lust twirling in his deep red depths, almost begging him to give in the sweet temptation. One of his shadow tendrils drawled out as it grabbed the cloth lying in the bowl of warm water, wringed it out before placing it on Seras' wound to clean it. A small moan erupted from her mouth as she felt a sting in her shoulder. Her head swept to the sides as she tried to get away from the uncomfortable feeling. Her right hand clenched and unclenched, her fingers tangling into the sheets beneath her as she held it in a vice grip.

Sensing the uneasiness and slight fear rolling off her in waves Alucard caressed her cheek slightly to try to comfort the troubled girl. He gently reached for her mind and broke to her barriers and calmed Seras down further with soothing little words. Her eyes were squeezed shut and a frown was upon her face. Alucard sighed as he continued to comfort the young maiden, his hand now replaced by one of his shadow tendrils as his hands continued working on her wounds. After all her wounds were cleaned up and neatly bandaged, Alucard sent Walter away for another bowl of warm water to fight of the fever she'd gotten and sent the rest to clean up the blood trail he'd left behind earlier. When he was left alone in the room he turned towards Seras, tilted her up once more and held her securely against his chest as the bed began to change himself in clean sheets. The bloodied and dirty sheets quickly came to rest by the heap of clothes in the corner and carefully Alucard lowered the blond back into bed. He placed a new piece of cloth upon her forehead, pushing away some strands that fell before her eyes. His red eyes widened in surprise as her head leaned into his hand, a small smile appearing on her face as she nuzzled the texture of his glove before she went into a dead sleep once more.

He blinked confused, his mind trying to take in what just happened before a smug grin reached his face. A sudden chair appeared into the room and slowly Alucard pulled his hand back before he sat down. His eyes only flickering off her form once as Walter came in with another bowl of warm water before they were left alone again. Regularly putting on a new cloth on Seras forehead to keep down the fever, Alucard simply watched how she steadily inhaled, her chest rising up and down with her breathing, not moving an inch until she opened her eyes to greet him once again.

**xXx**

She was running. She didn't know from what only that it scared her badly and didn't want whatever what was chasing her to get her. She panted harshly as she continued to run, her eyes frantically looking around to find some place safe. But all what she could see was darkness. She felt cold and tired but kept running as if her life depended on it. Suddenly she stumbled and fell, her heart leaping into her throat from fear. She felt a flash of pain and groaned. She was wounded, she knew it now.

Her hand went to her left shoulder only to see it come off with her coppery liquid she knows as blood. She heard snarling behind her, coming from a beast-like animal.

Fear crept back into her bones as the sound of growling mixed with panting came near. She tried to get up but a wave of nausea brought her back to the ground just as easily. Her forehead touched the cold black which she'd been lying on earlier and she fought down the urge to hurl. Every vein in her body pulsed with pain and nausea and all she wanted to do was lie in her bed back at home where her adoptive father was who would take care of her. She needed to get away and fast.

The growling was so near now and she closed her eyes, waiting for the final strike that would mean her death. But as she waited she felt none snarling fangs nipping at her skin. She opened her eyes warily and saw that the black had faded away to make way for the color red. But instead of fear, she felt comfort from the color, a husky low voice spoke in her mind and soothed her, calming her down. Her erratic breathing slowed down to her normal breathing and she felt something soft touching her cheek. Her eyes noticed two flowers, a red rose and a white one standing together in one vase. But instead of freaking out at the sight like she did before, she simply smiled and leaned into the comforting touch, her locked on the vase. She didn't know where she was, the only thing that mattered to her now was that she was save. Her eyelids started to get heavier and not resisting the comfortable slumber she fell into sleep.

**xXx**

Seras eyebrows knitted together as a pounding headache reached her senses. She groaned and stirred a little. A numb feeling reached her than at her left side and she opened her eyes groggily as she tried to see what was hindering her movement. She blinked slowly, her head turning to the left and saw that her upper torso and left shoulder was neatly bandaged.

Only then she noticed she was lying in a bed, her form covered by silken covers keeping her warm against the cold nights in the winter. Turning her head to the right she noticed a small bowl filled with water standing on a small table, a candle that was lit standing next to it. But what caught her attention was the figure sitting in the chair next to her bed.

The red trench coat was flung over the chair, his left leg resting over the right. His left arm rested on his stomach as his right leaned upon the chair, his pinky and ring finger curled up and barely touching his palm as his jaw rested upon the outstretched thumb, his sleep touching the tops of his index and middle finger. A smug grin was plastered on his face, one of his canines showing as he grinned down at her. His eyes weren't covered by the glasses he normally wore and Seras could see the hint of amusement and relief twirling around in the red depths he called his eyes. He'd been watching how Seras slowly regained consciousness and tried to figure out where she was. When her bright blue eyes fell upon his form, he grinned, leaned a bit back in his chair as he stared back at the young maiden lying in bed.

Her gaze lifted from his red eyes back to his trench coat, a flash of memory flashing before her eyes as she recalled seeing black and red before she lost consciousness. She opened her mouth to speak, but a soft hoarse voice left her lips. She blinked surprised and tried again, grabbing her throat as the same sound came out. A chuckle reached her ears and her eyes shifted yet again back to the lord of the castle.

'_Why is it so hard for me to speak?'_ Seras asked in her mind as she stared at him with a questionable gaze.

'_You don't have to act so surprised youngling, you haven't used your voice for three days after all.' _The reply sounded in her head. His voice sounded amused and Seras had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the tone.

His sudden movement caught her attention and her eyes followed him as he moved to her. His hand came down and Seras closed her eyes but felt something being lifted from her forehead. She blinked in surprise and looked at the cloth now lying in his grasp. She watched entranced as he slowly removed a glove from his hand and swallowed heavily as his now uncovered hand reached for her face. She flinched at the coldness but blinked as it only lingered on her forehead before he drew his hand back yet again.

It seemed that Alucard saw her confused gaze, as his grin widened and put on the glove as he turned towards the chair once more. "It seems your fever as been broken, you're not burning as you did before."

'_It was you who saved me, weren't you?'_ Seras asked, still not trusting her voice to speak out loud.

"Yes, I did."

' _Why? After breaking your rule, why did you come after me?'_

Alucard sighed annoyed, he really didn't want to answer all those questions. He looked up as a knock sounded on the door, and grinned inwardly relieved that they were interrupted.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Integra walked in. She bowed slightly at her master before speaking. "It's time for your meal my lord."

Alucard nodded and stood up, the chair vanished the moment he didn't touch it anymore. Integra hopped on the small table, setting herself there to watch over the blond maiden as her master was gone.

Seras knowing that he wasn't going to answer her question sighed. Maybe he didn't know himself why he saved her from the pack of wolves but she still had to do this.

'_Alucard?' _She noticed that his eyes switched to her, locking their gazes. She smiled sweetly at him. '_Thank you. Thank you for saving me and taking care of me.'_

Alucard blinked, not expecting what she just said to her before vanishing out of the room. Seras sighed, tilting her head down as she hoped that he would reply to her. But the smile came back as his deep voice suddenly rang in her head.

'_Your quite welcome, Seras Victoria.'_

**xXx**

Back in the small village Seras grew up in there was a man sitting at a small table in the dark corner of a local tavern. He took drink from a glass filled with red wine, his blue eyes staring at the tall man sitting before him. He too had a cup of wine in his hands.

The taller man put down his cup as he grinned lazily at the man before him. The blue eyes staring at him with annoyance for calling him so late over his glasses. His thick blond hair seemed to be plastered against his head. He was pale skinned unlike his own dark tint and liked to call himself Major, even though he hadn't served the army for over twenty years now. He was leading a hospital for crazy people since then.

"I don't usually leave the hospital in the middle of the night," the pale-skinned man spoke as he twirled the glass in his black leather gloved hand before taking a sip of his wine. His eyes left Jan's face as he stared at the liquid in his glass. "But he said you would make my time worthwhile." His intense blue eyes snapped back at him.

Jan reached for his belt and removed a sack from it before placing it on the table, shoving it towards the Major. The bag was old and worn and you could hear the coins jingling inside as it collided with the wooden surface of the small table. Major twisted his gaze from Jan towards the bag and opened it. "Interesting," he mused as he pulled out a golden coin and studied its luster. "I'm listening."

Jan nodded as he leaned over the wooden table. His eyes swept over the room as he made sure they were truly alone before he began to speak in hushed tones. "I have a certain girl whom I wish to marry. Her name is Seras Victoria." He drew back, gulping down the rest of his drink before he continued. "But she needs a little persuasion, if you may say."

Major nodded in understanding. He grabbed the green bottle of wine and poured his glass full, doing the same with the Jan's cup before placing it back on the small table with a soft thud.

"Everyone knows that her father is a bit of a weirdo. And when he came into the pub one night covered in blood, claiming that his daughter is taken by a monster, a demon clearly states that he lost his mind.

"Father Alexander Anderson is harmless."

"He's dangerous I'll tell you. He's losing his mind! There are no such things as demons! He's crazy!" Jan slammed his hand on the table, his anger making him lose his composure.

"Mr. Valentine, please. We're still in public if you well know so behave a little if you please," Major said with an annoyed hint in his voice.

Jan sighed. "Forgive Major."

"Not at all. Continue."

"The point is that Seras would do anything for her beloved father to keep out of trouble," Jan said as he leaned back into his chair, a grin now adoring his features. "Even marry me to save him."

Major took another drink from his wine as he studied the man before him. "So let me get this straight. You want me to take Alexander Anderson to my facility, unless young Seras agrees to marry you?" Major ran his fingers through the pile of golden coins in the sack, making each of them jingle as he picked it up and released them.

Jan gulped down his wine before grinning like a mad man. "Exactly."

"Oh, that's despicable," Major said as he pretended to be sorrowful. But the grin on his face and the evil laugh that followed indicated otherwise. "I love it!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure if I should use the Major or Captain Hans Gunsche, so tell me if I should chance it or not. Ciao for now!


	5. Part 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews , alerts and favs. I was kinda busy with some of my other stories and totally forgot this one. Don't expect another update soon since I'm going to France for a week. After that I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. This chapter is filled with AxS moments and sorry if Alucard is a bit OOC in this one. Seeing my beta hadn't returned this one yet and I'm tired of waiting, I'm updating this unchecked file so if you see errors, my apology but it's not my first language and having mild dyslexia isn't much help at all. Anyways, enough talking and on with the story!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Hellsing.

Beast: Alucard

Father of Belle: Alexander Anderson

Belle: Seras

Cogsworth: Integra

Gaston: Jan Valentine

Mrs. Potts: Walter

Lumiere: Pip

The ancient: Helena

**Living a Fairytale part 5:**

The weather outside was storming, the wind blazing against the houses and keeping every men inside their homes. Some of them curled up with their wives in bed, enjoying the warmth they shared. Others watched their children sleep or sitting in the kitchen drinking beer before turning in. But one man was doing things different than usual. His self bandaged wounds groaned in pain as he moved too fast for their liking. Some tearing up just a bit, and the first streams of blood slowly sweeping into the white bandages.

But even though the small jolts of pain running through him, trying to make him stop moving so wildly around and injure himself further, he didn't pay them heeds. He kept on moving, grabbing his gear he'd hidden away from his only daughter when she was still young and strapping them on his body. His silver cross hanging on his chain also from pure silver dangled on his neck, slowly swinging to the sides as he moved. His green eyes were narrowed as he concentrated at the task at hands. Even though the villagers didn't want to help him, he would try on his own to free his adoptive daughter. She didn't deserve the living with that demon the rest of her life. She was still young, full of energy and shouldn't be wasted on a castle with a demon who could kill her any moment.

Checking if he had all his supplies he moved outside, locking his front door before hastily walking down the steep of stairs in front of door. He threw his travelling cloak around him, quickly and pulled his hood up. His eyes were squinted to keep his optimal view and started to march towards the woods. But the sudden sound of hooves made him stop all together. Looking around, he tried to see where the sound came from, only to stop his gaze into the directions of the woods. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed the horse that amerced from the trees was a familiar one.

"Philippe," Alexander yelled out through the storm. Walking as fast as he could, he quickly made his way to the spooked horse. The horse itself was near hysteria. His rider was gone, and with the pack of wolves that had been on his trial he simply freaked out, running on auto pilot. Grabbing the reins that dangled next to his neck, Alexander tried to bring his head lower so he could pet him, showing some comfort as he hushed calming sounds. Recognizing the voice as his other master, Philippe relaxed, his whines calmed down until he stopped all together. He leaned closer into the warm hand that stroked his manes, seeking comfort after the tragedy that had occurred.

"Where's Seras?" Alexander asked the horse concerned. The horse tilted his head up, whined softly as he waved with his head, beaconing back into the forest he came from. Knowing what Philippe was trying to say, he moved to the side and noted the saddle was resting on his back. Being an experienced rider himself, he didn't have much problems with riding without saddle. He petted Philippe gratefully as it bend through his knees slightly, so Alexander could climb up his back. As Alexander was seated, he straightened up, turning around as his rider grabbed the reins. As his now chilled hands grabbed the reins he poked his feet into Philippe's lower stomach, sending him into a trot before going into a full gallop. The thoughts that ran through his mind concerning his daughter weren't pretty at all. He feared for the worst. And with that in mind, he continued to drive Philippe up, trying to make him go faster so he could help Seras faster.

As Alexander disappeared between the trees, he failed to notice carriage riding over the bridge towards his house. It stopped in front of the small stairs and the black painted door was pushed open quickly after.

The Major stepped out, his eyes wandering over the ground before settling at the house before him. His smug grin appeared on his face as he made way towards the front door. He knocked three times before he stepped back, he felt a hand touching him just barely and glancing out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Jan had followed him out of the carriage.

Turning his attention back at the still closed door, he frowned slightly but disappeared seconds after. He knocked again, this time a bit harder than before. But yet again the door remained firmly closed, and no signs of life appeared in the dark house before him. He sighed, giving up his knocking as he lowered his hand to his side. "It seems your plan won't work Jan. He's not home."

The Major moved passed him already walking down the small set of stairs when a hand firmly gripped his shoulder. He stopped and turned around slightly so he could regard the man who stopped him. "You must be able to do something!" Jan exclaimed, his eyes narrowed by his irritation. His plan not working out the why he had planned it in his head.

The Major simply shrugged and carefully peeled off Jan's hand off his shoulder before continuing his way to the carriage he'd left several minutes earlier. "The man is not at home. It's late and I need rest. You should do the same. When he comes back, contact me again." His voice held a final end, and Jan didn't have to courage to protest. Instead he nodded, a grim on his face as he followed Major back into the carriage but not before giving the dark house a heated glare before he stepped in.

**xXx**

Seras walked through the snow covered gardens. She loved looking at the flowers that were still beautiful thanks to Alucard's magic. She kneeled down, bending forward as she inhaled the sweet scent of a daffodil. A small smile was covering her face, her bright blue eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment of peacefulness. Pip was by her side, giving the young maiden space where she needed it but keeping her under close eye since she wasn't fully recovered from her injuries just yet.

As all of this was taking place, a certain vampire was watching from the balcony above. His fury red eyes looking with a kind of fondness that hadn't been seen in those depths for centuries at the girl as she moved around in his garden. He was in his normal attire except for the head and glasses that lay on the small table nearby. There also wasn't a smug grin on his face like the one he wore most of the time. This one was a bit more with true happiness, a feeling he hadn't felt before. But as he looked down at Seras, he was sure he found the right one to spend the rest of his days with. Sure she had been scared of him, who wasn't? He was after all monster, a demon in everyone's eyes. But somehow this young girl looked past that image as the days passed by. Especially after he'd rescued her. She didn't cower away from him anymore. On the contrary, she sought up his presence, wanting to hear stories or simply be in his presence. And that fact pleased him greatly.

"I want to do something for her," Alucard said as he turned to his servants standing beside him. "But what?"

Integra turned her gaze from the garden towards her master. "Well, there's the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…" she began her list but stopped as Walter interrupted her with a shove on the side.

"No, no. No!" Walter said with a disapproving shake of his head. "It has to be something very special and romantic. Something that sparks her interest." Walter kept silent for a moment before his eyes flashed, a smile forming on his lips. "Ah! I know!" He hopped closer to Alucard, standing on his toes as Alucard bend slightly down to hear what he had to say. As Walter finished explaining his plan, Alucard normal smug grin came back.

"Excellent." That was the only word he spoke before he sunk through the ground.

The next day Alucard let Seras down a sunlit hallway. He stopped before a two doubled door. He turned around to look at her, as just as he could so he didn't scare her away with his smile. "Seras, there's something that I want to show you." He turned to the door and opened it slightly.

"What is it?" Seras asked eagerly. She leaned forward to try to catch a glimpse what was inside the room, but jumped back as Alucard suddenly closed it and looked back at her.

"But first you need to close your eyes." He exclaimed.

"I need to close my eyes?" she asked as she gave him a questioning look.

"It's a surprise." Was the only reply.

She sighed, knowing that if she didn't do what he'd ask she wouldn't get to see his surprise and did as she was told. To make sure her eyes were closed, Alucard waved a hand up and down in front of her wave. He grinned as he noted she didn't respond. Satisfied he turned around and opened the door yet again before grabbing one of Seras' hand and carefully guided her inside. The room itself was still dark.

"Can I open them?" She asked as she was led blindly into the room. "No, no. Not yet," his voice replied.

He led her to the center of the room before leaving her there and asked her to wait there as he let her hand go. As he turned he lifted his hand, Sliding away all the curtain before the large windows with a simple flick of his hand. As the light began to shine into the room, it began to reveal what the room was Alucard let Seras in.

"Can I open them now" Her voice tinted with curiosity. She had no idea what she could expect from the man before him. "You can."

Seras opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. The grand room was almost has big as the ballroom she'd seen when she went on tour with Walter through the castle. There were piles of books on desk and random chairs placed by the large bookcases. There were endless rows of them, she even saw on either side of the room a stairs leading up to the second floor that was once again filled up by rows bookcases. Every where she looked she saw books lined the high walls from top to bottom. "I can't believe it! I never have seen so much books in my life."

"Do you like it?" Alucard asked, sincerely hoping that she would.

"It's wonderful," she answered, a true smile that reached her eyes forming on her lips.

"Then it's yours."

Seras turned around in shock, her blue eyes wide as she couldn't believe what she just heard. Surely she couldn't have heard that right. She was getting this whole library as a present? "Mine? Oh, I couldn't accept such generous gift. Am I not your prisoner? I'm not allowed to have such luxury…"

Alucard sighed. Why was she so single minded and not enjoy his gift without thinking she couldn't have it because she was his prisoner… Wait a minute, was that how she saw she was to him? Only just a prisoner? An foreign feeling crept up within him, similar to sadness. Did she always think that way towards him? He had seen her changes towards him since he'd rescued her. She smiled more and wasn't afraid to come towards him when she had a small problem or simply wanted to talk. Maybe this was the last push she needed before she couldn't surrender to him completely. "I'm giving it to you. I want you to have it and besides, you're not a prisoner; more a guest."

The bright blue eyes that locked with his own was lit with happiness and gratefulness. His hell spawn eyes widened slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and the warmth of her lips were pressed against his cheek before he was released. "Thank you Alucard, thank you very much." A warm smile was plastered on her lips as she smiled at him, a true smile that brightened up her eyes.

"You're welcome," Alucard said as he took her hands in his and looked down at her with such compassion that none had ever seen from him.

From the partly opened doors, Walter, Pip, Schrodinger and Integra all watched the two of them. "Would you look at zhat, finally the love is blooming between the two them."

"I knew it would work!" Integra exclaimed as she kept watching the pair making their way further into the library.

"It was my idea," Walter grumbled as he turned his eyes towards his commander and glared slightly.

Schrodinger who was watching blinked confused and stared at the clock as he asked his question. "What? What worked?"

As Integra began to leave the doorway, Integra turned to Walter. "It's very encouraging."

Walter nodded in agreement. "It's wonderful."

Schrodinger sighed annoyed. This time grabbing Integra by her hand and pulled slightly to gain her attention. "But I didn't see anything. They were only watching books! What's so romantic at that?"

Integra sighed and pushed all of them away from the entrance as she pulled one of the twin doors closed. "Come along child, let's leave the two lovebirds alone." She petted him on his head before she made her way towards her office, Walter following on her heels.

"I still didn't get an answer!"Schrodinger yelled after them and huffed in frustration as they ignored him. However Pip placed his candle arm around him and smiled, pulling him along as he began to talk about the strange but wonderful ways of love.

Before the two of them knew it, it was the next day. Alucard invited Seras to feed the birds before lunch. So there they were, outside in the snow as Seras held in her white dress, which was trimmed with a sky blue color, some bird feed as Alucard stood next to her and watched her gently throw some feed at the small group of winter birds. A small smile was on her face as she watched the birds peck at the feed.

"Alucard," Seras suddenly spoke as she turned her head slightly to look up at him. "Why don't you try?"

Alucard snorted, inwardly disgusted at her request. He didn't feed birds, he only asked her because Walter suggested it was a good thing to do. Knowing she was waiting for an answer he simply answered, "Oh, no. I couldn't. I would just scare them away." He told her. His eyes shielded by his orange tinted glasses, and for the moment he was glad he was wearing them so Seras couldn't see the disgusted and revolted look in them as he stared at the feathered flying balls.

"Nonsense. They wouldn't fear you." She told him. "Hold out your hands."

Alucard obeyed, inwardly sulking as Seras dropped some bird feed in his gloved hands. He bent over and placed the back of his hands on the cold snow. The bird approached him, but they wouldn't take the feed. He moved closer to them, but they flew away a few feet. He moved even closer to them and held out his hands to them, but they flew away a bit farther. Inwardly he growled, cursing the flying feathery balls as he watched them fly away.

Seras noticed something about him right there. Alucard was kind. Sure, he didn't look it, and surely didn't act like it with his growling and hissing at the servants or simply in a fool mood. But she had heard from Walter Alucard hated birds. So trying to feed them only because Seras asked him to do so was even though he hated the animals showed him he still had a gentle side in him. At first when she had met him, she thought him as a cruel and heart-less monster, but now she could see in him his true nature. Somewhere below that dark sadistic attitude of him was still a man that yearned to love and be loved in return. She went to him and kneeled at his side. "Here I'll help you." She told him. She placed the rest of the feed in his hands and took some out of his hands. She placed it on the ground in a trail from the birds to his hands.

One small bluebird approached the trail of feed. It pecked at the feed, and then it hopped into Alucard's hand and began to eat the feed there. He smiled up at her, his fangs showing off.

Seras just smiled back at him simply. She stood up and walked over to the nearest tree. She walked behind it and leaned her back against it. She sighed. These new feelings in her heart were a bit alarming to her. She had never thought that these feelings would ever be! She pulled the hood of her sky-blue cloak down from her head. She looked around the tree to look at Alucard. He was surrounded by the birds, but this time it seemed that they had doubled. When the feed had run out, they began to peck at his head. He growled and tried to shoo the birds away, but it was vain. Finally having enough he summoned his shadows and simply that it follow the demon spawns. Smirking now that the birds were all gone, he retreated his shadows and turned towards Seras.

An idea hatched in her brain. She scooped up some snow and before Alucard could get out the words "I'm all right". A ball of snow hit him in the face. He wiped it away with his hand. "Seras!" He gasped.

She only giggled in return.

He glared at her playfully as he smirked. He gathered in his arms a large bundle of snow and raised it over his head, but before he could have thrown it at her, she threw another one at him. It hit his face again and he dropped the large one right on top of his own head.

She laughed out loud, harder than the first.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He teased as he jumped after her.

Seras shrieked and ran away from him, laughter bubbling out of her lips as she tried to get away. But within seconds he caught up with her. His arms locking around her wrist as he leaned forward, letting them fall into the snow covered ground and pinning the blonde haired maiden beneath him to the ground. His smug grin already on its place as he leaned it, noting with delight that her heartbeat quickened. It seemed for a moment he was going to kiss her but instead his head turned, stopping near her ear instead and said huskily, "I got you."

"I know." She said as she looked up at him. Another idea hatched in her brain. She reached up and began to tickle his sides. He chuckled at first.

"Stop." He told her. She wouldn't. "Come on, stop it." He told her as he rolled off of her and into the wet, cold snow. She didn't. She tickled him harder. It seemed that this _beast_ was very ticklish. His chuckle soon became a full-hearted laugh. A laugh of pure joy and love. "Please stop!" He exclaimed. His sides were shaking.

"No." She told him as she climbed on top of him and tickled him all over.

He got his revenge. He reached up and began to tickle her. When he hit her most ticklish spot (her waist) she automatically stopped tickling him and rolled off of him, laughing.

"Oh, please stop it!" She told him.

"No, this is my revenge." He told her as he tickled her some more. She held her side, but his long fingers somehow kept finding their way on her most ticklish parts on her waist. She rolled in the snow in a very unladylike manor.

"Please stop!" She begged. But it was useless. Alucard didn't stop until he grew tired. Both of them breathed out smoke in the cold winter air. They both lay in the snow, panting. They looked up into the clear blue sky as they rested. Suddenly Seras began to move her arms and legs in the snow.

Alucard, curious to see what on earth she was doing, looked down at her puzzled. "May I ask, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a snow angel." She told him with a sweet smile.

"A snow angel? What's that?" He asked, curious.

"You'll see." She said as she continued to move her arms and legs up and down in the snow. After an interval of not speaking, Seras spoke up, "But you know, the trickiest part in making a snow angel, is that there will always be that hand or foot print in it when you climb out."

Alucard stood up. "Here." He said and reached his hand out to her. She sat up and took it. He pulled her out. They looked down at it. "It's beautiful." He told her.

"Yeah, just like a real angel." She shivered as she finally began to feel chilly. "Alucard, could we go back inside now? I'm getting cold."

"Sure." And with that he wrapped his shadows protectively around her to keep her warm as he guided her back inside.

Inside, the two of them headed for the library, but on their way they ran into Walter. "Ah, Walter could you send some hot tea in the library." Alucard asked. Coldness that was once in his voice seemed to have melted away.

"Right away, Your Highness." Walter said with a heartfelt smile. Then he skipped passed the two of them towards the kitchen to execute the order Alucard had given him.

When Seras and Alucard arrived in the library, he waved his hand in front of the fireplace. Fire welled up and soon the warmth of the fire waving around them like a soothing blanket. They sat down on a couch the faced the fireplace. Alucard watched with mild interest as Seras moved through the library and picked out a book from the lower shelves. The book was _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. Seras read it to him. "Two households…" she began. Alucard barely paid attention to the words of the story. All he could care about was the sound of her voice and those cute facial expressions that she would add in. He knew the story very well. He had read it before. The way she read was so intoxicating. He could listen to her for hours.

" 'She speaks,' Romeo continued, 'O speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-passing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.'"

Walter came into the library with a cart of hot tea. A soft smile reached his porcelain face as he watched the two of them. They certainly made a good pair. As quietly as he could he rolled to cart further and close enough in range for the to grab and added several bloodpacks before he retreated, leaving the two alone without a word spoken like usual.

" 'O Romeo, Romeo!' She cried. 'Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name: or, of thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, I shall no longer be Capulet.'"

Time quickly passed by and Seras now at the last line of the book: " 'For never was a story of such wore, than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'" She shut the book closed and sighed. She whipped the tears from her eyes. "That story always makes me cry." She told the red clad vampire.

"Yeah, but it's such a good story." He told her.

Seras took a deep breath and looked at the cart with the empty teapot and used teacups. "Um, Alucard, I was wondering… how exactly did you become this way?"

He looked at her shocked. No one ever dared to ask him about it and it should stay that way. However, he was drawn to her beauty. He, this beast, was drawn to her beauty! He could not tell her. No, he must not! He didn't want to, but he did….

"It… it was a while ago. I was ruler of these lands. But then the plague of undead hit my lands. Many people, innocent people were infected and in order to protect the still un-infected I order my troops to slay them all. Since then they saw me as a cruel man that order his man to kill innocent people, children, women… They never saw me as a kind or loving man, so I began to live up to their expectations. I didn't hold love within my heart and then a vampiress knocked on my door one night seeking for shelter in disguise of a young beautiful maiden. I let her in only because I sought company myself. Three days later another woman entered my domain, but this one was old and wrinkled. I denied her shelter and only then he vampiress showed her true self. She said she didn't find any good in my heart. I was still the man that was cruel and slaughters innocent people in her eyes."

Alucard looked down at his hands, they were shaking as he recalled what he'd done back in his human days. Killing children as they screamed for mercy. "And in atonement for my sins, I am the way you see me know. Shut off from the world; living in secret. That is my life, Seras, and it shall always be."

Seras looked at him in shock and sorrow. "You poor thing. Isn't there a way to free you from all of this?" She wanted to know. She wanted to help him. He did not deserved to live this life. He only did what seemed right to save his lands from abomination.

"There is only one way: 'something that is pure and genuine will break the spell.'" He answered. He stood up and narrowed his eyes in anger and sadness. "But what is pure and genuine in this world, Seras? I am a man with blood on his hands. A monster is what they call me. You shouldn't be acquainted with me."

"But Alucard, even if you are a monster or a man with blood on his hands, I don't care. You are my friend." Seras told him as she stood up as well. She looked at him compassionately. "And nothing shall change that." She reached out and wiped away a bloody tear that leaked out of his eye.

"A friend? Me?" He asked flabbergasted.

She nodded and smiled sweetly. She had seen the change herself. She had judged him completely and utterly wrong. She had grown to like this man. He was her friend: one that she had longed for such a long time.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Part 6

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and here is the final part of this story. Sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoy. (this is still the unchecked version so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry.)

Beast: Alucard

Belle: Seras

Gaston: Jan Valentine

Lumiere: Pip

Father of Belle: Alexander Anderson

The ancient: Helena

Mrs. Potts. Walter

Cogsworth: Integra

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing and Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney.

**Living a fairytale part 6:**

There was always a calmness ascendant in the halls of the castle. There were almost no sounds, the only sound was the crackling of the fire on the torches, lighting the hallways with their brightness. But today was different. Every servant went on cleaning every bit of the castle, making sure it was in the best shape it could be. The reason why was because it was Alucard's 644 birthday. Normally they wouldn't even try to celebrate another year, especially because on that day the lord always seemed grumpy and didn't want to be disturbed at all. But now they had a guest, they wanted to try to make it a wonderful fest like they have done before the curse had landed upon them.

Charel was instructing her fellow workers to dust everything off; Pip was in charge of the lighting and made sure Seras was kept out of the castle while they worked. She wasn't to know about the party until the night itself would fall. Alucard wasn't such a problem since he locked himself up in the basement for some much needed rest. After having gone days without sleep he weakened slightly. Not wanting to appear weak in front of his guest he decided to rest for awhile. Walter was working in the kitchen, preparing the meals and making sure he had the finest red wine ready when his lord awoke. Interga was running all over the castle, checking upon everyone while they worked and supervised them, giving them hints and directions until she thought it was good enough for their lords liking. When everything was done and it was still an hour away after sunset Integra went to Seras to explain everything well Walter went down the basement with the first glass of red wine mixed with blood for tonight.

When Walter opened the heavy door that led into Alucard's room he saw that the coffin in the corner was already open, the chair inhabited by the very person who had been sleeping in there minutes ago. His eyes opened, settling on his servant as he placed the glass on the table next to him.

"Good evening my lord," Walter said as he bowed briefly.

"Evening," he grumbled back. He eyed the glass beside him, frowned slightly as he quickly sniffed the air. He sighed then, taking the glass in hand and took a sip. "Like I thought," he murmured as he swallowed the rich liquid.

"It is a special occasion tonight after all, my lord."

"Another year isn't much for me now my old friend," Alucard sighed as he brought the glass down upon the table once more.

"That may be so, but this time you have a person to share it with," Walter said with a wink.

"I don't think that I can do this." He looked at her. "I mean, just **look** at me."

"Stop being such a baby, Alucard. You know that she is your friend."

"I know, but still…"

"You don't have the time to be timid. Today is your 644 birthday. You must confess your love tonight." He told him sternly. He would have crossed him arms if he could.

"Yes, I-I… No, I can't." Alucard stood up frustrated, glancing into the mirror but not seeing anything look back at him. "Look at me; I can't even see my soul looking back at me in the mirror. Even he is too scared to show himself."

"You care for Seras, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. With all my heart, but what if she doesn't like me the same. I don't what to keep her here against her will."

"But, my lord…" Just then the door creaked open and the clock appeared in the opening. "Your lady awaits you Lord Alucard," Integra said with a smile.

Alucard turned away from the mirror and walked to the doorway. He stopped before entering it and took a deep unneeded breath to calm his nerves. Then, he walked out the door and left the two servants behind.

**xXx**

Seras entered into the doorway to the flight of marble stairs. She wore a red dress that perfectly fit her figure. The dress was both immodest and modest at the same time for the neckline ran low but not too low. The hems of the dress nearly touched the floor. A ruby was sown into the neckline. She walked down the stairs and onto the bridge that connected the two flights of stairs in which they then became one. She stopped there and looked up the other flight of stairs ahead of her. There, Alucard stood.

He was nervous. He took another deep breath to calm himself down. After he let it go, he walked down the stairs to met Seras. She walked over to him and curtsied a little. He bowed before her and held out his warm to her. She took it and they walked arm-in-arm down the flight of stairs.

They ate dinner in the dinning room. The place seemed even grander. Walter had made a special dinner for them. Only the finest of his recipes, along with a delicious lemon cake filled with sugary goodness just for Seras and the best blood and wine for Alucard.

After the wonderful meal, Seras playfully dragged Alucard into the ballroom. They stood in the centre of the ballroom under a grand chandelier. Seras slid her hand into Alucard's gloved hand. It was warm, but still had a touch of coldness to it. She took his right hand and placed it on her waist. She looked up at him and smiled. He could only look down at her in doubtfulness. And as they slowly began to dance, soft music erupted out of nothing; guiding them into the night as they danced.

They seemed to fly with the tempo and notes of the music. They danced around the whole ballroom, twirling in and out. She could only look into his blood red eyes and smile. They were the most beautiful things about him. His eyes. She could get lost in the sea of red of those eyes. How wonderful they were. Unlike before she was shocked; she figured it out that that was the only part of him that didn't hide his feelings. It wasn't the gate of hell like he had called them, but it was the gate for Seras to see how he was feeling, and right now she could see the tenderness in them and all for her.

As the music slowly faded, the pair stopped dancing. Taking Seras' hand, Alucard led her over to the pair of glass doors and walked through them into the evening sky. The staff (Walter, Integra, Pip, Schrodinger, Hans and Charel) watched smiling as the two headed to the balcony.

The night air was cool, but lovely. Crickets and over insects hummed in the background. The stars shone all around them. It was just heavenly. Alucard led her over to a white marble bench near the white marble railings. The beautiful young maiden sat with grace and poise. He sat down next to her and slowly inched his way over to her. He took both of her hands in his. She looked up at him with love, yet shyness.

"Seras? Are you happy… here with me?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a puzzling, yet happy, look. "Of course I'm happy." She told him. She looked down at her feet. "It's just…"

"What is it?" He asked dying to know the answer.

"It's just I wish that I could see my father again for one last time. I miss him dearly." She told him with such a longing look on her face.

Alucard released her hands as he stood up. "There is a way."

"There is?" She asked.

He nodded. "Come with me." He held out his hand for Seras to take and helped her stand. Then he pulled her closer as his shadows surrounded them and teleported them both into the chamber. Inside his room, he led her towards the small mirror hanging on the wall. "This mirror," he explained, "will show you anything," he placed Seras in front of it before stepping back, "anything you wish to see."

She took it and looked into her reflection. "I'd like to see my father, please." The mirror glowed a light green and soon her reflection morphed into a picture of her father. Alexander lay on the path in the woods. Philippe was nowhere to be seen and a cold wind blew harshly. Alexander coughed wickedly. Seras expression grew horrified at what she saw.

"Father?" She gasped. "Oh, no. He's sick. He may be dying and he's all alone." She told him.

Alucard turned away en walked over towards his chair. His hand gripped the wood hard and groaned under his force as his eyes narrowed. He could feel the time was running out. He could just make her stay and he and his staff would be normal. But that would be cruel just like the monster he looked like. Closing his eyes he made up his mind. "Then, you must go to him." He told her even though it was painful.

"What did you say?" She asked not believing what she had heard.

"I release you." Each word was like a punch in his gut. "You are not longer my prisoner."

"You mean," Seras gasped as she turned to look at him, "I'm free?"

"Yes." He choked out.

"Oh, thank you." She told him as. "Hold on, Father. I'll be right there." She told the image in the mirror. She moved then walking towards the twin doors but stopped as Alucard called to her.

"Take this with you." With a wave of his hand the wall mirror changed into a small hand mirror en handed it over. "So you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." He ran a gloved hand through her hair before he pulled his hand back.

She placed a petite hand on his inhumanly pale cheek. It was cold, yet warm at the same time. She caressed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She told him as she looked into his blood red eyes one last time. She had been wrong, very wrong. Her father needed her so much. How could she just leave him? Then, she turned and left the room.

Seras passed Pip on her way out as he entered Alucard's room. "Well, Your Highness, I must say zhat everything is just going great. I knew you had it in you, Alucard ol' chap!"

Alucard turned his back to him and sat down on his chair, closing his eyes while he replied. "I let her go."

"Oui, oui. Splen… You what? How could you do zhat?" Pip asked in disbelief.

"I had to."

"Yes, but… Why?"

"Because… I love her, Pip, I love her." A blood tear escaped from Alucard's blood red eye, sliding down his cheek and landed on his gloved hand. He waved his hand then, dismissing Pip from his chamber, wishing to be alone for now. Pip let quietly before running upstairs and told the news to the others.

"He did what?" Hans yelled out confused.

"Oui, I'm afraid zhat it's true." Pip told them.

"She's going away?" Schrodinger asked.

"But he was so damn close!"

"After all this time," Walter said, "he finally learned to love."

"Love is pure and genuine." Charel remarked.

"Zhat's it! Zhat should break the spell!" Pip exclaimed.

"Oh, but it's not enough, Pip," Intergra told them. "She has to love him in return."

Pip and Schrodinger exchanged the same sly look. They each had the same plan. As Walter said, "Now it's too late," the two of them sneaked off together.

Meanwhile Alucard watched from the balcony over the front gate. There was Seras, now dressed in the dress she wore when she arrived here with her travelling cloak, running over the stone path and through the gates to search for her father that lay somewhere within the woods. He would never see her again. And if he did, he would forever more be stuck like this monster being. "I guess I'll always be damned for eternity…" He muttered hopelessly. His only hope had left him. As Seras fell out of his normal sight, he turned away and vanished within the shadows.

**xXx**

Seras walked through the dark forest, searching desperately for her father. "Father…" She called quietly. A familiar whinny was her answer. She looked into the darkness and saw Philippe. "Philippe!" She gasped and ran to him. She hugged him.

"Where's Father, Philippe? Oh, you must take me to him!" She climbed on his back and rode into the dark thickness of the forest. The forest was just as dark as that night when Seras ran away from the castle. Only this time, the forest was not as cold.

"Father!" She called out. She had to find Alexander. She just had too. "Father!" Philippe marched around a bend in the path. A crow squawked and flew right passed Seras' nose. "Ah!" She screamed and pulled her head back. She took a deep breath and let it go. "That scared me." Philippe continued around the bend. When he came around it, Seras saw it: A body lying in the road.

"Father!" She gasped and dismounted Philippe. She rushed to her adopted father's side. "Father, are you all right?" She asked in complete worry.

Alexander opened his eyes a bit. "Seras…" He whispered before he fainted.

"Father!" His adopted daughter cried out. Seras dragged her father's heavy, sickly body and placed him on Philippe's back as he kneeled down to help her. Then she took a hold of his reins and led him home.

Once inside their home, Seras put Alexander in his bed. She had gotten a bowl of cold water and a rag. She dipped the rag into the water and rung it out. She folded it neatly and placed it on her father's forehead. Then she slowly walked back and grabbed from her travelling cloak the mirror she'd gotten from Alucard. She softly caressed it before placing it on the table. Making her way back to her father's room she sat down on the edge and refreshed the rag before placing it on his forehead again.

Right on that moment Alexander slowly opened his eyes. "Seras?"

"Shh."

"How did you escape?" Her father asked worriedly.

"He let me go." She smiled sweetly. "But he isn't really a monster. He may look like it, but he's really kind and funny." She giggled at her memories at the castle.

"Is he really that way?" Her father asked, not really believing that a hell spawn like him could be that way.

"Yes." Seras replied, and then she told her father all about the curse on Alucard and his servants.

Alexander noticed the spark in her eyes as her adopted daughter spoke about Alucard. It took a lot for a man to get the liking of Seras, seeing she doesn't trust them at all except for him. So if Alucard have done such thing, how could it be a bad man? She was already passed the age of marriage, even though he had a hand in that. But it seemed the time has come to let his precious daughter go. "Seras, I'm so glad you're home, but you love this man––Alucard––don't you? You should return to him."

"Love him? I don't love him. I don't think I do…"

A knock on the door interrupted her. "Coming!" Seras called as she stood up from her chair. She walked over to the door and opened it up. She saw a man standing there. He was shorter than her and he was obese. His skin was pale and he had short blond hair that seemed to be plastered on his head. On his nose rested his round glasses that gleamed in the light that shone from behind her. His outfit was white and his eyes were narrow. "May I help you?" She asked surprised. She had seen that man before. He was the head of the hospital for crazy people and he was rumoured to be a sweet talker man, a gentlemen, but he was cold.

"Your father is being arrested for the crime of scaring our town with nonsense of monsters and things alike." He told her as two bulky men walked into the house passed her and took her father from the bed.

Alexander coughed wickedly as he was dragged from his bed and out the door.

"Father! Unhand him! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Seras ordered as rage built up with in her.

"He has been seen buying silver blades and stealing holy water from the church yesterday! He was readying himself for war with things that don't even exist. He could have hurt innocent people," Luke Valentine said as he stood outside with the rest of the village (each of the men stood with torches and pitch forks). "Am I right?"

"Yeah!"

"We saw him!"

"Throw that crazy man into the hospital where he belongs!"

"No, no! You can't do this, Major!" Seras cried. Tears were at the corners of her eyes as she watched the men drag her adoptive father away.

"Seras!" Alexander cried in a weak, tired voice.

Jan Valentine had wandered up behind Seras. "You know, Seras. I could save your father."

"What?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"I could clear up this little misunderstanding, if…"

She looked at him oddly. "If…

He smiled. "If you marry me, my dear sweet Seras."

"Never, Jan." She snapped at him. She would never marry such a cruel, perverted and selfish man as him! She turned to the crowd. "Listen! My father isn't crazy! He works for the church and keeps the town safe. He never has harmed people who were innocent!" The young maiden ran to her father and feel to her knees at her father's feet. She wrapped her arms around her father's waist and buried her head in his belly.

Jan clicked his tongue. "The man has corrupted his own daughter with such thoughts. Probably even brain washed her with his craziness."

The crowd murmured between themselves.

"How horrible!"

"He'll probably trick our children into doing his bidding too!"

"Seras had been gone for quite a while."

"That wicked Alexander was probably practicing his holy weapons on that poor child!"

"No, no! Seras was captured in the castle deep within these woods!" Alexander blurted out as two strong men held him by his arms.

That got the crowd scared. "He even kidnapped his own child to another place! Summoning some demon spawn to watch over her."

"No! I did not summon him! I don't even use magic!"

"Then you are liar." Jan said in his face. "Maybe you should be condemned for lying too?"

Seras took action. She could not just watch her father be taken away from her. She stood up and ran to the house. She went over to the table where she placed the magical mirror and carried him carefully outside as she held it to her chest. She hoped that the plan she came up with would work.

Meanwhile, while all this was taking place, two certain servants, a clock and a young wolf to be precise were watching from the trees in the woods. "Pip, what are were going to do?" Schrodinger asked.

"Shh," Pip shushed.

"But we must help Seras!" Schrodinger squeaked.

"Be quiet! I'm working on it!"

"Fine…" Schrodinger continued to watch the seen before his eyes.

Seras run back out of house as the crowd was shouting at her father. "My father is not lying," She told them, "and I can prove it." She lifted up the mirror and looked into it. "Show me Alucard." She asked. And soon the mirror began to glow a bright green. She got a glimpse of the vampire, smiled unconsciously before she lifted the mirror into the air, showing it to the people standing before her. They screamed jumped at the mirror's presence. Alucard was standing on the edge of the roof, a place where no normal human could stand. His long raven hair was a mess. His long teeth were showing mincingly. His gloved hands were held in front of his face. His eyes were his normal blood red color, filled with sorrow as blood tears streamed down his inhumanly pale skin. And as the salty blood tears reached his mouth corners he licked it away.

Jan's eyes grew wide at the monster in the mirror. It was familiar to him. He had seen that type of beast before.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, no! He won't hurt anybody." Seras reassured them. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but actually he's really kind and gentle." She looked at his sorrowful face with such love and pity.

Jan looked at the monster in the mirror again. He really did look familiar to him.

"He's my friend." Seras said with a smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had **feelings** for this monster." Jan told her.

"He's no monster, Jan. **You** are!" She narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her.

"She's a witch! Just look at this mirror!" He said as he took it away from Seras. "It's a magical mirror!" He wanted first to kill this monster in the mirror. He took away the heart of his woman. He was an old enemy. He was the one who killed their parents in his bloodlust rage. "The monster will make off with your children and will suck the blood from you. They'll come after them in the night!"

"No, Alucard wouldn't do that!" Seras explained as she reached for the magic mirror.

"We are not safe until he is dead! Who will it be? Us or that monster?"

"Stop it, Jan––Ah!" Jan had slapped Seras so hard that she had landed in the ground beside her father.

"I say it shall be us! We shall kill the monster!" He explained.

"Yeah!" The villagers exclaimed.

"We're not safe until that monster is dead." A villager, named Petro, spoke.

"He come and raids us of our blood in the shadows of the night." Another one, named Francesco, explained,

"He will kill our children!" A mother, named Paula, exclaimed with her little three-year-old girl in her arms.

"If we let him wander free, he'll wreck havoc on our village!" A man, named Virgil, said.

Jan took a torch from the man next to him. "It's time to take action! It's time to follow me! Let's kill that monster!" He threw the torch into the pile of hay near him. It burst into flames.

"The monster has fangs! Razor sharps ones!" Petro said.

"Killer claws!" A woman, named Vanessa, said.

"Hear him roar!" Virgil cried out.

"But we're not coming home," Jan exclaimed, "until he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the monster!!"

Seras ran up to Jan. She grabbed the mirror from his hand. "I won't let you do this!" She told him.

"Just try and stop me, dear Seras. Just try." He told her as he took her by her wrists over to her father. "Lock these two away." He told the two men. They took the Anderson family by the arms and hauled the over to the wooden door that led towards the basement. "We can't have these two running off and warning the monster." The two men threw them inside before closing the doors once again and locking them inside.

"Ah!" Seras screamed as she fell inside. The door slammed shut behind them. "Let us out!" She said as she banged of the door. It was locked from the outside.

"We'll rid the village of this monster! Who's with me?" Jan asked as he mounted his black horse. The crowd cheered him on. His horse whinnied and reared up on his hind legs. "We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" The horse settled down and Jan and his group of men marched trough the woods towards the castle.

**xXx**

"We've gotta do something!" Schrodinger exclaimed.

"Schrodinger, you go back and warn the others! I'll stay here and help Seras!" Pip instructed as he stood up on the tree branch.

"Why do **you** get to rescue Seras?" Schrodinger asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Because you're the fastest of the two of us, now quit blabbering and go!" Pip said sternly before he jumped of the tree branch towards the ground and towards Seras's house

"Pip, you are such a jerk!!" Schrodinger yelled after him before he turned and raced back towards the castle.

Meanwhile Seras tried to get the small window open in the basement for that was the only way out now because the villagers had blocked the door. "I have to warn him." She said. She noticed the way the window was supposed to open was way too heavy for her and the way she was doing was useless. She could never open it that way no matter how hard she tried. She slumped to the floor. "This is my entire fault. If only I never left home."

"Now, now. Don't say that, dear. If you hadn't done that I would have been long gone by now. I should have just stayed with church then changing to the department that dealt with such unholy creatures. If anyone was to blame, it should be me." Her father said as he went to her side.

Seras looked into her father's green eyes. "It's true but this isn't also your fault. But Alucard has done nothing wrong. He never stepped a foot out of his castle borders except when he saved me from the pack of wolves. And now he's going to die! Or Jan and all the innocent villagers are going to die!! Well Jan could drop dead if you ask me but still. Oh, Father, what are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something." Her father said as she embraced the young reddish blonde haired maiden.

Unknown to the two persons inside, Pip neared the house. He had seen where the villagers had locked Seras and her father up. He quickly ran (well more hopped) to the door. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed around him. He burned the rope with his fire that sealed the door closed before he pushed one of them open. "Seras!" He shouted as he entered the basement. He looked for her as he hopped of the basement stairs. There she was, sitting on the floor looking alarmed at his sudden entry.

"Pip!" She gasped as she stood and ran to hug the candleholder. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Schrodinger and I followed you back home, but I sent Schrodinger back to the castle to warn the others."

"Oh, we must save Alucard!" She said as she broke their hug and rushed to the door.

Pip grabbed her hand. "Wait, ma Chere. Why did you leave us? Zhon't you like us?"

"Oh, Pip. It's not that… I just had to help my father. I missed him."

Pip let go of her wrist. "Yeah, I understand." He said as he looked at the dark ground as he remembered his own father, somewhere buried after such long years.

"Quickly, we must go, Pip!" Seras said as she ran out the basement.

"Oui, right behind you Seras," Pip said and ran after her, Alexander staying behind knowing he would be a hindrance with his currently weakness.

**xXx**

The group of villagers tromped through the woods with touches, axes, and swords in hand. They chopped down a larger pine tree and cut it into a battering ram. They carried it up the path toward the castle. They were going to kill the monsters living inside that castle. They knew that they could take out any monster in that castle.

Meanwhile within the castle the servants were in the kitchen watching as Integra paced through the room from one corner to the other and back again.

"I knew it." Integra said as she turned on her heel to walk back. "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!"

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all." Charel muttered bitterly.

Thunder rumbled outside as rain poured heavily. "Now, now. I know something good will happen in the end." Walter told them.

"She's right." Rip said wisely. "I did sense hope around her."

"Yeah. Seras will come back." Hans added.

"I doubt it." Integra spat. "She was just dying to get out of this damn place!"

"Hey! Guys!" A voice called. Each of the servants turned their heads to the door to see them burst open as a drenched Schrodinger flew into the room.

"Schrodinger!" They all gasped.

"What are you doing out of your room? It's long passed your bedtime by now," Charel asked sternly.

"And why are you clothes drenched? Where you outside?" Walter asked.

"Never mind that! Terrans! The Terrans are coming! They want to kill us and more importantly they want to kill our Lord!" He explained as he caught his breath.

"Terrans?" Integra asked.

"Why would those damn humans want to come here for?" Hans asked.

"It seems one of them likes Seras so he wants to kill Lord Alucard! We must stop them."

Integra left the room. "I'll go warn Alucard. Walter you summon up all other servants. We need to defend our home and master."

As Integra hasted towards the tower Alucard locked himself up in, Jan with the mirror in his hands, walked up the roadway to the castle door in the pouring rain. "Take whatever you find, but remember the monster in mine." He instructed his men. With a battle cry, they took the battering ram and rammed it into the wooden door.

Finally reaching the tower, Integra entered Alucard's room. "Pardon me, my lord." She said as she approached him.

"Leave me alone." He said, his voice sounded so depressed and worthless. He closed his eyes as he felt the time drawing near. It would only be a few more hours until the curse would be perpetually. He only had to sunrise until he would be a monster forever "But Lord Alucard, the castle is under an attack. By humans! Aren't you going to do something?"

"What does it matter?" He asked. "Just let them come."

**xXx**

"We can't kill them, Hans, remember that." Walter said as he and the others gathered weapons.

"Yeah, but we can scare them." Hans said teasingly to Walter, a devilish grin upon his face. He picked up a rope and a knife.

Walter looked at him oddly. "You just better not hurt any of them with that."

"You know damn well that I won't!" Hans snapped as he gathered more weapons.

Then all of them quickly headed to the entrance hall to greet their "guests".

The townsfolk continued to ram the battering ram into the wooden door. Countless of times they rammed it into the door. Rain was pouring on them. With one last hit the door flew open. Jan was the first to go inside. The castle was dark and empty so far. Other men entered after him. They slowly walked up the red carpet and to the grand case of marble stairs. Jan Valentine was the first to walk up them. He reached the top and when he turned around his army of villagers were gone. "I knew I couldn't rely on such helpless people." He muttered to himself and walked down the dark hallway in search to find the monster.

Where exactly did those villagers go? Hans, Walter, Charel, Integra, Schrodinger, Rip, Heinkel and Yumie captured them all and tied them up with rope. Hans threatened them with the knife if they were to shout or budge. They obeyed them without any problem.

Jan moved with a bow and arrow ready in his hands and kicked open a door in the dark hallway. He lunched inside and pointed his arrow. No one was in the room. He noticed that the room was fairly feminine. He saw on the table a blue ribbon. He walked over to it and picked it up. He knew that ribbon all too well. It was Seras's ribbon. Now he was sure that that beast was still alive. Even though he had tried to avenge his father, he had failed. But this time that beast had even touched his precious woman. Even though Jan had tons of money and had tons of women, Seras was the only one he would truly "love", if that cold-hearted man could truly love.

Meanwhile Alucard was standing in front of the window staring at the sky while water poured down from the heavens. His time was running even shorter. He could feel the curse growing stronger.

Jan opened the door softly. He slipped inside and saw Alucard, his back facing towards him. He pulled back his arrow and aimed straight for his heart. He let go and the arrow soared. It flew until it hit its destination.

Alucard stood and roared as the arrow pierced through his torso. His nostrils flared and his eyes glowed bright red as the scent of his own blood felt the air. Shadows erupted around him as it pulled to arrow out of him, the wound closing within seconds.

Jan ran up to him and pushed him through the glass window before Alucard. It scattered as his body went through it, not even wanting to phase. As Alucard lay there on the balcony, the heavy rain poured down on him, making him wet and mixing his blood with the little rain streams running between the stone tiles. Jan smiled as he watched the monster bleed. He moved forward and leapt through the window.

Slowly Alucard stood to his feet and weakly fell onto the railing of the balcony. Jan pushed him, making him lose it balance and fall off the balcony. Alucard didn't care. He didn't use his ability to teleport, phase or even fly. He knew that his life would be even worse without Seras as he finally had a taste how life could be like. He'd rather die then stay a monster forever. So he didn't fly. He just rolled down the roof of his castle. He stopped rolling at the end of a ledge. Jan jumped down and followed him over to the ledge.

"Get up." Jan told him.

Alucard looked at him sorrowfully. He did not wish to fight. This was the end for him.

"Get up!" Jan kicked Alucard. "What's the matter, Alucard? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Alucard looked away from him. It was all over for him, hoping that Jan somehow would come up with a way so he could die here.

"NOOOOO!" A voice yelled.

Alucard looked down at the castle entrance. There was Seras and Pip, both riding Philippe and making their way towards them. "Seras?" Alucard whispered.

Jan took a knife out from his belt and went to stab the monster with it. At that moment Alucard rose up. This time shadows slowly creeping around his form as he turned towards his attacker.

"Let's go, Philippe." Seras told her horse as she made him canter. They entered the castle.

Lightning roared through the air, giving the queue to Alucard as he charged. Jan dodged, and ran towards the castle wall to break off a rod like object before facing the vampire once again.

Alucard grabbed the small knife and held it up as Jan brought down the rod, both weapons clashed together and a metal clang was heard. Both parties leaned into their weapons, one with very small effort as the other pushed his full weight into it. Alucard was way stronger and pushed Jan off of him with little effort. Jan rolled down the roof and landed onto another flat part of the castle. Alucard looked down before another flash of lighting struck behind him. And when the flash was gone, he was gone also.

"Come out and fight!" Jan yelled. "Were you in love with her, Alucard? Did you honestly think that she'd want you when she had someone like me?" He asked. "It's over, Alucard! Seras is mine!"

Alucard, who was hiding in the shadows, was getting angrier every second. This man who was from the corrupted Valentine who dealt with vampiric blood to give other people changes to be immortal without knowing the full consequences deserved to die. They were responsible for all the death going around in his lands. Alucard growled softly phasing straight behind him, thrusting his arm forward and stabbed right through his heart with his hand. He twisted his arm upwards, and grinned manically at the roar of pain he gotten as reward. Pulling his arm back, Jan fell to his knees as nothing held him up anymore. Blood poured from his wound and gasped for breath as he tried to stay conscious.

"Alucard!" Seras cried as she ran onto the balcony that led to the place Alucard was.

Alucard turned around at the call of his name and saw her. His familiar grin reached his face as he hovered towards her, landing before her upon the balcony without a sound. He reached out with his hand that wasn't covered in Jan's blood and cupped her small cheek. "You really came back."

"Of course I'd come back." Seras said smiling. But something caught her eye that struck horror in her heart. Reacting the way she only knows how to, she grabbed Alucard by the waist and switched places. She groaned in pain as the knife made contact with her back and slumped forward. Blood oozed from her wound as she slowly felt her strength leaving her. The knife had nicked her heart.

"Seras!" Alucard called out and caught her falling form. He looked up with rage and saw how Jan was standing on the roof top they had fought seconds ago. But unlike before his yellow eyes were glowing red this time.

Carefully lying Seras upon the floor, Alucard stood up and summoned up his shadows. His eyes were filled with rage as the shadows roared around him.

"If I can't have Seras, you can't have het either," Jan laughed.

"Shut you're mouth, you low dog," Alucard sneered. "After what you've done to Seras you only deserve to be dog food." And with that he thrusted his arm forward, his loyal hellhound, Baskerville jumped out of the shadows and raced towards Jan with lightning speed. Jan wasn't fast enough to move out of Baskerville attack and was swallowed up by the big hound before he disappeared back into the shadows that retreated to the owner. He turned around and carefully cradled Seras bleeding body in his arms. The rain had stopped and the night sky slowly turned into orange, indicating that the sun was slowly beginning to rise.

He pushed away a wet strand of hair that plagued her eyes and smiled softly as her blue eyes locked with his red ones. "You came back for me."

Seras coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth as she smiled. "Of course I did silly. I always come back for you. It was my fault after all."

"You didn't have to Seras, I cannot die remember?"

"Maybe, but at least I got to see you one last time in person," Seras smiled. She tilted her hand up and cupped his pale cheek, rubbing away his bloody tear.

"You don't have to end this way you know," Alucard said softly, pulling her closer towards him as she began to feel colder.

"What do you mean?" Seras asked confused, her vision blurring and only saw red and black mingled together.

"Do you want to live with me?" She heard the question softly, her mind not really triggering how he wanted to do that. But finally facing her feeling she knew she loved this man who held her in his arms. And yes, if she could live longer she would spend the rest of her living days with him. Her eyes closed and a panic voice called out to her again.

"Yes or no Seras? You need to choose!"

She murmured softly, not even knowing he could have heard that before she fell into the dark oblivion. The darkness soon made place for a table, the very table that stood in her quarters when she lived with Alucard. Upon the wooden table stood a vase made of glass, holding two single flowers. A red rose and white one. Seras smiled, walking over to the tabled and tilting up the two roses together. She sniffed the flowery scent and smiled as she favoured the scent that filled her nose. '_Unity, two lost souls coming together as one.'_

Than suddenly she felt a strange thug on her mind, lowering the flowers briefly she furred her eyebrows as she looked around for the source. She felt it again and slowly a familiar voice spoke out to her.

"It's time to wake up my dear fledgling. Arise and greet the night."

The table along with the vase and flowers vanished, and as she opened her eyes she gazed into the red gaze of the man who captured her heart. A smile appeared on her lips as she sat up. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed that even though there wasn't any light in Alucard's chamber in the basement, she could see perfectly.

Alucard's gloved hand appeared in front of her face and she greedily accepted. He pulled her out of his coffin, or rather now theirs. But instead of releasing her, he pulled her against his chest, locking her into his embrace. "I'm sorry for bestowing my curse upon you," He mumbled softly. "But it was the only way I could keep you alive."

Seras smiled, pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "It's okay, I agreed to it, didn't I?" She smiled and snuggled closer against him. "At least now I have more time to tell you what I wanted to tell you back then."

"And what would that be?" Alucard said curiously.

"I love you," Seras said softly, not loud enough for normal human ears to hear but loud enough for Alucard's hearing. His eyes widened with surprise before a warm feeling enveloped his stomach.

Seras, growing nervous of his silence pulled back abruptly. Seras thought he was rejecting her. She had chosen this unlife for him only to find out he wasn't in love with her after all. But her misguided thoughts were pushed away when a pair of lips was pushed against her own. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, before a relieved feeling washed over her. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled herself closer, losing herself into their first kiss.

Suddenly Seras pulled back, her eyes wide when her thoughts fell upon the curse. Alucard, his eyebrow rising confused stared as his fledgling, wondering what caught her attention now.

"I was too late," Seras mumbled, blood tears starting to leak out. "I couldn't save you from your curse."

Alucard sighed, pulled her back towards him as he whipped the tears away with his thumb. "It's okay Seras, if you said it before I couldn't have saved you. I would rather live my eternity with you at my side, than being back a human and not having you at all."

Seras smiled, leaning against Alucard as she closed her eyes.

Right then a bright light erupted and the ancient young girl that started whole this stepped out.

"It seems you finally learnt to love and appreciate, count." Helena spoke.

"It seems so. What are you doing here?"

"I've seen change in you count, and therefore I'm willing to change you back as a reward."

But before Alucard could answer Seras did it for him. "No, but I would like the servants changed back to their normal form please?"

Helena looked back at Alucard who simply shrugged and nodded then. Helena closed her eyes her hands coming up as they began to glow. "As you wish." A bright light washed over them again, and when the darkness came back, Helena was gone.

"Why didn't you want to be human?" Alucard said curiously.

"Because now we have eternity to spend together," Seras said smiling. And with that Alucard pulled her close, kissing her on the top of her head as he grinned.

And they lived happily for the end of days.

_**The end.**_


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** After much thought and how I was going to do this, I decided to write and sequel of this fic. The plot is already there, only need to write it down ^^. But seeing a lot of other stories got my attention too, the update could be a bit slow. Not to mention the school that sucks most of my free time.

But here is already an aftermath. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing

**Epilogue: **

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss Victoria?" Walter asked politely. He was shivering. His cloak tightly wrapped around him to keep any warmth he'd had with him. They were standing on top of one of the castle's towers. Seras had seen her master fly before, and being the curious little thing she was, she wanted to try the same thing.

Seras nodded eagerly and turned to her friend. "Come Walter, it shouldn't be that hard. If master can do it, so can I. He always said that the power was within my blood." She turned her back to him then, spreading her arms like she was a bird ready for takeoff.

She closed her eyes, her eyebrows knitting together of concentration. She began to think she was as light as a feather and when she had that feeling, she slowly began to think up. After a few moments nothing had happened yet. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she muttered darkly under her breath "I said up damnit!"

Much to her surprise, she began to rise. She snapped her eyes open, a giant smile upon her face. "Look Walter I'm doing it! I can fly!"

" Marvelous, Miss Victoria," Walter congratulated her. But still his tone was a bit tinged with worry. With good reason. They were standing on the highest tower after all, and it was a long way down. "Now please get back here."

" Why? What could possibly go wrong?" Seras asked indignant. But alas, those were the last famous spoken words before her concentration withered. A loud scream erupted from her throat as she fell down like a brick.

" MASTER!"

And when she thought all hope was lost and she'd make an new print upon her sire's lands, she was caught in midair. Immediately her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs did the same at his waist, clinging to him like her life depended on it. She was shivering like a leaf and even when her lover's feet touched the ground she did not let go.

" Foolish little girl," Alucard chided her sternly. "You only turned a fledgling one week ago. You can't even master walking through walls and you attempt to go flying? You should know better."

Seras didn't reply. Her nose was deeply buried within his neck, the fear of the fall not having left her. Alucard sighed, feeling the distress and fear in his mate. He descended down to their basement and sat down upon his thrown, Seras still in his lap.

With a quick wave of his hand, the bottle of wine that stood upon the small table came to life. Rising into the thin air and pouring his liquid into a goblet. When it was half filled, the bottle went back to its place. Forcing Seras' hands to let go of his neck and her legs around his waist he cuddled her much like a mother would do to her child.

Grabbing the goblet with his free hand, he slowly began to feed her, knowing that it would help her from the shock. She took some hesitant sips, the warmth and strength of the blood running down her throat and sweeping into her body to give her their strength. Her eyes closed tiredly, her head now tucked under her sire's chin as she finished up the drink he'd poured for her.

Meanwhile he was stroking her back absently. When she was done she remained silent, her head tilted down in embarrassment. When Alucard didn't speak, she decided to begin first.

" I'm sorry Master," she spoke quietly. " I just wanted to make you proud. You make flying look so easy."

Alucard chuckled. " I'm much older and stronger than you little girl. Don't forget you haven't joined me fully into the darkness just yet. Only when you fully walk in the night with your own strength you can do such things with ease like I can. But for now, we shall stick to the basic things."

" Yes Master," Seras mumbled.

" Now, now, not so grim. You did get off the ground and hovered in the air for quite awhile. That's quite a feast for a new born like you. Even if your action was stupid, you brought me pride Seras."

" Really?" Her blue eyes stared up at him hopefully.

Alucard laughed, petting her on the head as he did so.

"Really."


End file.
